Brady: AKA Someone else
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Brady made a mistake. He didn't think it was a big deal. But, someone he cares about did. Mikayla. She said some things that hurt Brady. He needed to leave to mature. Sound familiar? The truth is... He didn't leave. He's finding a way to mature, but does that mean not being around Mikayla? Not neccesarily. Now, Mikayla is becoming friends with Brady: A.K.A Someone Else.
1. Chapter 1

**Brady: A.K.A Someone Else**

**A/N: I should stop starting new stories. I got this multitasking habit from SOMEONE… (You know who you are!) Lol. But, I got an idea. So, tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pair of Kings. Or 'Get Out' by Mitchel Musso. **

Mikayla POV-

"THAT IS IT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO IMMATURE, BRADY PARKER?" I took a step towards him. "YOU FIRED MY DAD?"

Brady took a step backwards. He had a fearful expression. "It's only been a day! Boomer just found him, and is hiring him back!"

"YEAH. BUT IN THAT DAY, YOU NEARLY STARTED A WAR! AND EXPLODED PIZZA SAUCE IN THE PLAZA AND MY ROOM!" My voice got menacingly quiet. "Not to mention… MY HAIR!"

He winced.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I screamed.

"Call the maids?" He guessed.

I glared at him. "Not about my room! About YOU!"

His eyes twinkled. "Me? Ask me out?"

I scowled. "Brady! Take something seriously! I mean, I can't ignore you. YOU BAN POETRY! I can't live near you! YOU FIRE MY DAD!"

Brady frowned and began babbling, trying to get me off his back. He sounded kind of bratty. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'll just have the maids clean it up. I can do that. I'm KING."

That just set me off. It caused me to say something I came to regret. "Really? Because you don't act like it. I have a hard time believing you're even related to your parents!"

As soon as it came out, I knew I had gone too far. Brady looked stunned. Shell-shocked. There was hurt written all over his face. He took two steps back. He was moving slowly, like his brain was having a hard time processing everything.

"Brady, I-" I started to apologize.

Brady slowly interrupted. "Fine, Mikayla. I'll leave you alone." He turned around, and ran away.

Boomer POV-

"Hey bro. What's up?" I asked as Brady stormed into our room and flopped down on his bed.

"Look Boomer. I don't want to talk right now." He said stiffly.

I knew something was wrong. He never calls me Boomer. Normally it's 'Boom', 'bro', or 'dude.'

"Dude, what's up?" I tried again. Then I nodded. "Oh. Did Mikayla turn you down again? Bro, I really don't think she likes you like that."

He cut in, his voice harsh. "Yeah. I figured that out. Look Boom." He began to sound more calm. "Let's not talk about Mikayla right now."

I widened my eyes. "B-Brady? You okay? Are you sure you're Brady? He always wants to talk about Mikayla!"

He sighed. "Yeah? Well, not today."

"Um. Okay…" I said cautiously. "I've got to go. Back in a few."

"A'ight." He answered indifferently, picking up his guitar.

I jogged down to the plaza. "MIKAAAAAYLA!" I shouted. When that didn't work, I tried something else. "HELP! TARANTULA PERSON!"

Mikayla came rushing in. "Where?"

"Nowhere!" I said crossly. "What'd he do? Why'd you turn him down this time?"

She straightened up, startled. She looked extremely guilty. "He didn't tell you?"

Then she told me everything. About how she was upset we fired Mason, and how she had just blown up. She told me what she said, and how Brady promised to leave her alone.

"You monster!" I exclaimed.

She hung her head. "I know…"

"No wonder Brady was so upset!" I finally said.

She glanced up guiltily. "He was?" She sighed. "I have to apologize."

I nodded. "Good idea. But be careful, he's not himself right now."

She shot me a cautious, but sad grin. Then she spun around and left.

Mikayla POV-

I walked up to their door to their room. I ran what I was going to say through my head one more time. Suddenly, that all vanished. I heard singing. Brady's singing.

" You spin around like a broken record.

I place your name every time the needle skips.

It's been that way since the last December,

I can't live like this, anymore.

You're stuck inside every conversation.

Yes, I know you're really good and gone.

But I'm a slave to this obsession,

How can I move on?

You're in my thoughts, in my head, in my heart, in my dreams.

And I wish you stop haunting me.

Get out, get out.

I can't take it no more.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Cause I die a little every time I think about you.

Get, get out.

Cause I'm going crazy.

I scream and shout.

I try everything, but you're still here, and I can't stop missing you."

I couldn't listen any longer. I burst in, and saw the raven-haired king slouched on the couch with his guitar. He glanced up, and his expression turned stony. He set down the guitar, and stood up. He stood up and walked to the balcony. He strolled out, and gripped the railing. He stared out at Mt. Spew.

"Your majesty, I am so sorry for what I said! I wasn't thinking! Please, forgive me!"

His knuckles turned white, as he tightened his hold on the balcony. Without turning to face me, he began to talk. "Mikayla, I'm sorry too. But I'm sorry for something else. I'm sorry we can't be together. The more I try to make you like me, you more you clearly don't."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well… yeah, but we can still be friends."

He faced me with a pained look on his face. "Sorry Mikayla. I just… I just can't."

I tried not to cry. "W-what? Why? We always did before!"

He sadly shook his head. "Yeah. And look how that turned out."

"Brady…" I said unable to comprehend this sudden change.

"Bye Mikayla." His voice was quiet.

Dumbstruck, I left.


	2. Chapter 2- Brady's Plan

**Chapter 2- Brady's Plan**

Brady's POV-

I couldn't believe I had just done that. "Brady, you're an idiot." I muttered to myself. "She wants to be friends. She wants to apologize. So, you blow her off and tell her to leave you alone. Genius, really."

I walked down into the plaza. My stomach clenched with guilt. I backed up and hid behind the throne. Mikayla was talking to Boomer, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was telling him she was fine. She stormed off, the tears still pouring.

Curiosity got the best of me. I sneakily followed her upstairs. I stood outside her room. She was arguing with herself.

"He's stopped flirting! Why am I so upset? He's finally left me alone! But… You know what? I'm fine! He was rude. I did start it, though. But, he fired my dad! Still, that was no reason to say what I said. How can I be so sure? I'm so confused! Stupid Brady!"

I flinched. I saw Mason coming and hid behind the corner.

"Baby girl? Are you okay?" His deep voice rumbled.

She sighed. "I don't know. I told Brady he was nothing like his parents. I didn't mean it! But when I apologized, he said he was so mean! He insisted that we not be friends anymore."

It was silent. I bit my lip. I felt like a jerk. I ran up to my room, and sat on my bed. How could I face Mikayla? She thought I was mean! I can't talk to her. And now, every time I look at her I'll feel guilty, and so will she.

This was so confusing. What was up with Mikayla? She kisses me, then she yells at me for a slight misunderstanding. I just didn't get it. I grabbed a black hoodie, and put it on. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my baby tiger notebook. I scribbled a quick message. **(Not the real letter featured in the show. Entirely different.)**

Dear Boomer,

I have to leave. I made a mistake and need to fix it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And so will you. You've always been a strong person, and a better king. I promise that you will see me again. I'll miss you Boom. We are still in this together, and I'll be back as soon as I sort everything out. It shouldn't take long… Just in case it does, I love you bro. It's not yours or anyone else's fault I'm leaving. I want to know how to be brave, heroic, and act like a normal person. I want to be like mom and dad. Don't tell anyone I left. It's not important. Please, cover for me.

-Brady

After I finished, I set it on top of the toilet so Boom would see it soon. And, nobody else would. Nobody EVER goes in our bathroom.

I left the bathroom, and sat on my bed. I sighed, and started to leave. Boomer walked in at that exact moment. I panicked and fell. I crawled under my bed, and heard Boomer find my note.

"Brady…" He sounded hesitant. "I hope you know what you're doing."

At first I thought he knew where I was, but he quickly left.

I sighed again, and rushed out of the castle. I began to sprint towards the village. I got to a hut, and saw a little old man standing out on his small porch.

"Shaman!" I yelled.

"What you want?" The Shaman asked grouchily. "I have no time for annoying villagers! I was going to nap!"

I pulled down my hood. His expression changed from one of annoyance, to one of surprise, disgust, and annoyance.

"King Brady? Why you here and not off doing something stupid?" He asked in an irritated tone.

I cut to the chase. "Look. I want to be a villager."

The Shaman blinked. "Why? You king. You have whatever you want!"

I nodded cockily. "Yep. It's pretty sweet! But, I want to be like my dad."

The Shaman looked like he was experiencing something he had never felt for me before. Respect. "Your father was a good king. You need to be a good king as well. You are walking in the right direction. I will help you- Where is your babyish brother?"

I grinned. "King Girly-Scream is back at the castle."

"Figures. Come, we have much work to do." The Shaman gestured into the hut.

Mikayla POV-

I sat in my room, still thinking about Brady. I was on the phone with Candace.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeaked. "You said that? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Candace! I was mad!"

"Oh sweetie. You should know not to let your temper get the best of you… You made quite the mistake. Can I come over and film it?"

"NO. Candace, I've got to go." I snapped.

"'Kay! Toodles!" She sang.

I hung up on the sassy blonde. Today was going to be weird. The kings were having another 'Meet the Kings' mixer. I knew it was because they liked having all the peasants fuss over them. Plus, they got to meet tons of girls. I sighed. Great. I got to feel all awkward around Brady, AND see him flirt with a bunch of stuck-up snobs. I also have to guard the party and manage crowds. I headed downstairs. Already, there were mobs of people. I spotted Boomer and ran over.

"Hey Boomer. Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Um. Stop pressuring me woman!" He quickly ran off in the opposite direction.

"Woman? He only calls me that when he's hiding something…" I muttered. "Boomer!" I began to chase him.

Brady POV-

I was wearing a sandy colored wig. The Shaman had shoved it on my head. Then, he had handed me blue contacts to put in. I was just glad he hadn't put them in my eyes himself.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. You will go to Kings Mixer. If you can kiss up to your brother without freaking out or admitting you are a king, I will help you." He snickered. "Good luck with that."

I thought about it. "Yeah okay."

I avoided the wise-crack I was going to make and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a blue tee-shirt, blue Nikes, and jeans. Plain jeans! "Can't I wear skinny jeans?" I begged.

"No. Too much like… you." He spat. "You have to be someone else. Got it?"

I nodded glumly. "Uh-huh."

**A/N: A special thanks to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, crystalsoda1, and monkey96207! Thank you guys for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3-Meet the King

**Chapter 3- Meet the King**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Before we continue with the story, I'd like to say something for you Strikers out there. As you probably know, I'm going to be interviewed on Royal Strike! I just wanted to stay to keep on the look out for the latest chapter starring: ME! Okay, anyways… **

Brady POV-

I walked to the castle. Mason had a red velvet rope and was letting people in. He put the velvet rope down when he saw me. "So. Never saw you around here before. Name?" He sounded bored.

I was shocked. He didn't even recognize me! I started to stutter. "Uh… I'm, uh, M-Mitchel!" I used my middle name. "Mitchel… Norman." I stated deciding since I was trying to be normal, Norman fit.

He glanced at me. "Hm. Okay, you seem like enough of a coward. You'll fit in nicely with the kings."

"You have no clue." I muttered as I walked past him.

Just then I was spotted by Boomer. He walked up to me. "Why hello there! I'm King Boomer but…" He chuckled self-importantly. "You knew that."

I resisted the urge to tell him to quit being so full of himself. "Nice to meet you…" I grit my teeth. "Your majesty.

He looked pleased. "So, uh, who are you?"

"I'm B-Mitchel." I quickly tried to save it.

"Bumitchel?" He was confused.

I shook my head, panicked. "No. Just Mitchel."

He smiled. "Oh. Okay. So Mitchel? It must be an honor for a lowly peasant like you to meet a king as amazing as me!"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming at him. "Yeah." I said, sounding slightly sarcastic. "A great honor."

Boomer looked at me expectantly. "This is the part where you bow."

I widened my eyes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I griped under my breath.

"What?" He glared suspiciously.

"I said… Of course my king." I forced myself to bow.

He seemed satisfied. "Cool. So do you want to fetch me a drink?"

I got the gist that it was not really a question. I restrained myself, and tried not to maul him. "Sure." I grumbled.

I went over to the royal drink girls. "Drink."

They laughed at me. "Get it yourself. We serve royalty. Not YOU."

"Aw man." I slouched and walked over to the drink table. I grabbed a Pepsi, knowing it was his favorite since Beyonce was a sponsor. I brought it to him.

"Pepsi my favorite! Did you know Beyonce is a sponsor?" He snatched it from me. For some unknown reason, it irked me that he didn't say thank you.

I left before he could boss me around some more. As I whirled around I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I growled.

"No, it's my fault." A girlish voice said.

I looked up and saw it was Mikayla. She had a lighter, more casual tone than when she talked to me. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a bouncy ponytail, and her eyes shone. She wore a cute pink island dress. She was holding a machete, so I knew she was on guard duty.

"I'm Mikayla." She smiled. "Who are you? Haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Mitchel. Um, I'm staying with the Shaman. He's my great-great-great-great…" I paused, "great uncle."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Only five greats? Could've sworn he was older than that."

I laughed.

"Well, I've got to go." She said regretfully. "Have you seen King Boomer or King Brady?"

I unconsciously flinched at my name. "Haven't seen that awesome King, Brady. But Boomer's over there." I pointed in his general direction.

"Thanks! It was great meeting you Mitchel!" She scurried off towards Boomer.

I began to daydream, until I was rudely awaken by Lanny.

"Hey you! Peasant! Get out of my way!" He pushed past me. "Loser!"

I was really surprised by Lanny's behavior. He was normally so nice! I looked up at the clock and let out an inward sigh of relief. The mixer was over in an hour. One more hour. Walking over to the food table, I grabbed a steak cake.

"Hey you! This is the Kings' Snack Table! Drop the meaty dessert and walk away!" A guard snapped.

I sighed. Putting down the steak cake, I spotted a hot redhead.

"Why hello." I said sliding up to her. "My name's Mitchel. But you can call the man of your dreams."

She giggled. "I'm Jennica. But, I'm sorry. I can't hang out with you. My mom said I can only date royalty. She's desperate for money. Sorry, Mitchel."

I cursed inwardly. "But wait!" I yelled after her. "I am-" I stopped, feeling defeated. I slouched and glanced up at the clock.

45 more minutes. I groaned in frustration.

"Hey Mitchel!" Boomer was racing towards me. Uh-oh.

"Hi Boom- I mean my king."

He smiled. "So listen. My royal yes man quit. I was wondering if today and tomorrow, you would be a sub?"

I opened my mouth to protest. "No thank you."

Boomer sighed. "All right. Then I guess you forced me. Mitchel, I, King Boomer order you to be my royal yes man today and tomorrow! So shall it be said, so shall it be done."

"That's my line!" I blurted.

"What?"

"Nothing my king." I growled.

"Okay then. See you in an hour." He walked off.

Mikayla came up to me, and watched him leave. "I hate when they do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"The 'so shall it be said' thing." She replied.

I thought about it. "Me too." I stared at the clock. 20 minutes. I'm sure the Shaman would be okay with me leaving a little early. "I better go. I've got to go talk to my five greats uncle."

She giggled and nodded. "Okay. Bye Mitchel!"

**A/N: Special thanks to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, whoopi123, yummy42, Codex, Brakayla1661, Cailey, Wadeyboy, Wansapanataym, crystalsoda1, TunaLuna7739! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4- New Job

**Chapter 4- New Job**

**A/N: Hi. This is a message to nicolive: A yes-man is the guy featured in the episode 'The Brady Hunch.' It's the first one with Oogie in it. The basically just says "Yes my king." to everything Boomer and Brady say. They talk to him when they're worried.**

Brady POV-

I went to the Shaman's, grinning like a fool the whole way. Mikayla talked to me without looking nervous or repulsed! I bounded up the little path and knocked on the door.

He opened it and glared at me. "What you want?" He demanded, annoyed.

"It's me. Now," I stepped in the hut. "I need advice."

He glared at me. "What is it? I was playing Solitaire! I was going to win!" He gestured angrily to a deck of cards spread out on the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said sarcastically. "I need help. Boomer wants me to be his royal yes man! I can't do that! What am I supposed to do?"

"You do it, stupid. Boomer is king. You are not. You do what he says. It's the way we all live."

"Are we really that bad?" I asked.

"Since you no longer king… I no have to be nice. Yes you are. You stink! You two bossy, and annoying, and brash, and-"

"Okay, we get it!" I cut him off.

He smugly shook his head. "You can not interrupt me! You are peasant. I am elder. I outrank you."

I sighed. "So I have to do what YOU say too?"

"Yes. Now go back and be your brother's stupid yes man."

I grumbled to myself as I stalked out the door. I walked to the castle. It kind of disturbed me how everyone just ignored me. I was just as normal as everyone else. I missed being the center of attention. It irked me how self-centered Boomer kept acting towards me. He was sort of treating me like I was dirt. Am I that bad?

I climbed up to our- I mean, his room. Boomer was sitting on his bed. He was reading a comic book. 'The Adventures of Beyonce.' Wow.

He started laughing at something on the page. He looked up and saw me. "Hey Mitchel." He said casually.

"Hi." He stared at me expectantly. I sighed. "My king."

"I'm glad you're here. Sit on Brady's bed. I have a lot I need to get straight… It actually involves Brady."

I gulped. Oh my. I sat down, a bit hesitantly. "Yes, my king." I mumbled.

He grinned. "You're going to be great at this! Okay, so my brother left me here. Alone. By myself. No big right?"

"Yes my king." This was easy. I couldn't help but wince though.

"He's going to come back, right?"

I gulped. "Yes my king."

Boomer nodded. "He's not mad at me. He just likes Mikayla way too much, right?"

I flinched. "Yes my king."

"Yeah. H-he's… I don't know what he is anymore. He hates me doesn't he?"

I wasn't going to say anything but Boomer was glaring at me impatiently, waiting for my answer.

I was very, very hesitant on this one. "Uh, yes m-"

"STOP IT!" He wailed. "I don't want a royal yes man anymore. They're not helpful. You know what is helpful? A servant! You should go into servanting!"

I face palmed. "Servanting? You want me to be a-a-a…" I choked on the word. "A servant?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think it's a great idea. You start tomorrow." He looked at me sternly. "And no declining my offer! I don't want to do the so-shall-it-be-said thing. That's actually my brother's line."

I grinned. Finally! Some recognition! "Yes my king."

He grinned. "Tomorrow it is!"

I grimaced, realizing what I'd just agreed to. "Yes my king." I groaned.

I took a leisurely stroll back to the Shaman's. I would be lying, if I said the fact that no one bowed as I passed, didn't make me want to scream. I walked up to the Shaman's house. I knocked on the door.

He opened it. "Hello, Brady." He paused. "No. I not call you Brady. That would be dumb. What are you going by?"

"Mitchel." I automatically responded. "Mitchel. I'm going by Mitchel Norman."

The Shaman smiled a cruel smile. "Good. So how did working for that dumb brother of yours go?"

I stared at the floor. "Apparently, I'm now a servant."

He cackled. "That is funny! You go from the highest form of royalty to the lowest form of peasant! So fitting! How does it feel, going from top to bottom?"

I sighed and looked up. "Not so good…"

He glared at me. "You understand yet? Do you understand what you kings put us through?"

"We can't be this bad! I mean, maybe Boomer. But me? No way!" I shook my head stubbornly.

"You just as bad, if not worse!" The Shaman insisted.

"Nuh-uh!"

He frowned. "You need to stop acting bratty! You peasant now! You can't act like king! Unless…" He looked me in the eyes. "Unless you want to go back? You could be king. Live nice, cushy life. All you need do is give up!"

I was tempted. But, in the end I decided against it. "No… I can't. I have to do this."

He grinned. "I admire that. Now," He grabbed a mop and handed it to me. "Clean the floor!"

I obliged. "Being a peasant takes a lot of obedience." I muttered.

"Just wait until you start being a servant!" He laughed cruelly.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5- Servant Time Yay

**Chapter 5- Servant Time… Yay.**

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm back with chapter 5! And shout-out to Nicolive, I loved that idea! I think I'm going to use it.**

Brady POV-

I woke up. I splashed some water in my face. I slowly walked to the small closet. I pulled out a baggy gray tee-shirt and some black jeans. I also put on gray converse, with black laces.

I was about to walk out when the Shaman yelled at me. "You forgetting something, MITCHEL?"

I was confused. I ran a hand through my hair and face palmed. I ran back into the bathroom. I seized my wig, and hastily threw it on. I stuck my contacts in and rushed out, shouting a muffled, "Thanks Shaman!" over my shoulder.

I got to the castle at about eleven. It was so early… I couldn't believe normal people woke up this early every morning! It was definitely going to take some getting used to. Mikayla met me at the door. She looked at a clipboard.

"Hey, Mitchel! Let's see… Ooh." She shook her head when she saw my name. "Servant. That's too bad."

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

She shrugged. "Yep. So, here's my machete. I need it polished in less than an hour." She handed me the very sharp, very dangerous machete.

I closed my eyes as I took it. "Oh my. You mean I have to serve you too?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm a guard. Therefore, I outrank you."

I was starting to hate those three words. "Fine." I started to walk away, when I dropped the machete. I'm glad I stepped back because I nearly sliced my foot off.

"Wow. You're as clumsy as the kings!" She laughed.

I fidgeted nervously. I picked up the machete. After I had it firmly in my hand, I raced off without another word.

Boomer POV-

I went into the throne room, and saw Mitchel sitting on the arm of the throne as he polished Mikayla's machete. The way he casually sat there, like he had been there all his life, reminded me off someone.

"Almost there…" Mitchel mumbled. "There!" He held up the brightly shining machete. He smiled. "Perfect."

"Hey Mitchel!" I said cheerfully.

He saw me and the smile slid off of his face. He looked stressed. "Oh. Hi your majesty."

I noticed that every time he called me that he would flinch. Same as when he addressed me as 'my king' or 'your highness' or 'King Boomer.' I couldn't figure out why.

I shook it off. "So, I need a favor. But, it's not a favor because you have to do it." I added.

"Okay…" He said cautiously.

"I told you yesterday I didn't want you to be my Royal Yes Man. So now you're my servant. What I need you to do is convince Mikayla that Brady is not missing."

He gaped at me. "Seriously bro-I mean, my king?" He cringed.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What is it you hate about that? Calling me 'my king' or 'your highness'. You hate them. How come?"

He gulped. "Um… You see… No… I don't… Gotta go bye!" He squeaked as he rushed away from me.

"STOP!" I commanded. He froze and turned around. There was an extremely irritated look on his face. One I'd seen before… Hm. "So tell me why you hate calling me 'my king.'

He bit his lip. He looked at me pleadingly. "I can't…" He said quietly.

I put my hands on my hips. "Why not?" I demanded angrily, fixing him with a glare.

He glanced at me sadly. His pathetic pout looked so familiar… He nervously ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. I gasped. There was a black piece of hair peeking out.

"Dude, are you wearing a wig?" I asked in complete disbelief.

He quickly shoved the black strand back under the mop of blonde. "Um… No?"

I blinked. "Mitchel, what are you hiding?"

Brady POV-

I was beginning to panic. Just as I opened my mouth to come clean, Mikayla rushed in. She held in her hand, a small piece of paper. Her piercing gaze was intimidating, to say the least. If looks could kill, Boomer would be dead.

"Boomer." She said furiously before screeching, "What is THIS?" He tilted his head, forgetting me for a second. "Some paper?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Paper that says:

Dear Boomer,

I have to leave. I made a mistake and need to fix it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And so will you. You've always been a strong person, and a better king. I promise that you will see me again. I'll miss you Boom. We are still in this together, and I'll be back as soon as I sort everything out. It shouldn't take long… Just in case it does, I love you bro. It's not yours or anyone else's fault I'm leaving. I want to know how to be brave, heroic, and act like a normal person. I want to be like mom and dad. Don't tell anyone I left. It's not important. Please, cover for me.

-Brady

She looked up. "Does this ring a bell at all?"

He seemed nervous. "No?"

She glared at him. She looked really upset. "Boomer! Why didn't you tell me? We have to find King Brady! He has to be around here somewhere! Have you seen Brady?" She asked me fretfully.

Unfortunately for me, all I heard in that sentence was Brady. I paled. "Oh my." I muttered. I started to feel dizzy. How did she figure it out?

"Mitchel? Are you okay? You don't look well." She said, concerned.

Mitchel? Who's Mitchel? Wait a sec… That's me! She called me Mitchel! Which means she has no clue! Recovering, I nodded. "Uh, yeah I'm fine."

Mikayla smiled her gentle smile. "That's good. You looked sick for a second." She turned to Boomer and her sunny smile turned into an icy frown. "Boomer. Alert the guards! We have to send out a search party!"

Boomer began to whine. "But-"

She interrupted. "No buts!" She insisted. Pointing out of the room, she glared at Boomer. "Go."

He stormed out.

"Are you, uh, sure that you really need to find this handsome-sounding Brady guy? Is he your boyfriend?" I couldn't help but ask.

She rolled her eyes. "NO. But I am sure we need to find him. He's my king and my friend. And I-" She stopped, her face lighting up. "You should come with the search party tomorrow and help us look for Brady! Be at the castle at nine o' clock sharp!" She grinned. "Bye Mitchel!"

I groaned. I put my head in my hands. "Why do I think we're not going to find Brady?" I muttered sarcastically.

**A/N: Special thanks to the following for reviewing on chapters 3 and 4:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**crystalsoda1**

**Monica313**

**Cailey**

**nicolive**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Monica313**

**Cailey**

**Nicolive**

**Codex**

**Thank you guys so much!**


	6. Chapter 6- Searching For Myself

**Chapter 6- Searching For Myself**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Okay, I just want to put it out there that I have a new one-shot up called "Wait For You." Now, on with the story.**

Brady POV-

I sighed to myself as I walked back to the Shaman's. I had stared longingly at the King Cruiser. Those were the days where I didn't have to walk. I could just ride the King Cruiser. But now, I had to walk everywhere. It was a really different experience for me. I had to do things on my own.

Another opportunity for me to be normal presented itself when I got home. I went in and saw a note on the counter. It said:

Mitchel. I am napping. Make yourself lunch. Good luck with that. ~Shaman

I gulped. This was something I had never had to do. In Chicago we either ate the gruel that they served at school or Aunt Nancy made us something. Then when we came here… Well, we didn't have to do anything! I warily went to the fridge. I figured I'd start simple, with a sandwich.

I grabbed some bread that was laying on the counter. I found some meat, cheese, and lettuce. After about an hour of effort, I had an okay looking sandwich. There was also meat on the ceiling and cheese in my shoe. I also had a piece of lettuce stuck to my back. The Shaman came in from his bedroom. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You have problems." He declared. "However, you did better than your hair-brained brother would've. Now, eat your sandwich, clean up, and then wash my ceiling! You have bologna on it!"

I ate the sandwich, took a shower, and then grabbed the mop. I started mopping the ceiling. It worked, except the water kept dripping in my face. The bologna fell onto the floor. I picked it up and threw it away. Then, I took a dry towel and wrapped it around the mop to dry the ceiling. The Shaman looked at me.

"That was… interesting." He stated. For once, he actually sounded kind.

"Yeah. You know, I'm really having a hard time with this peasant stuff. I just want to be like dad. How was he such a great ruler without even trying? I mean, I can barely make a sandwich! He could make the island peaceful, and be an amazing king. He was probably the most mature guy anyone could know! And now… I'm his son but I'm nothing like him. I have no clue how to help the island, or be a great ruler. Plus, I'm probably the most immature guy around! Mikayla's right. It's hard to believe I'm even related to my parents."

The Shaman stared at me. "No. King Brady, it is not. A long time ago, when your dad was your age, he was the same way. He was constantly goofing around. Whether it was bungee-jumping off the castle, crashing the king cruiser, or being flat out annoying, he was doing it. Your father was always trying to get his brother, Leonard Parker **(Can you guys guess whose dad that is? Hope you don't mind me borrowing the name, yummy42.) **involved.

Of course, Leonard acted sweet and kind, but on the inside… He was constantly plotting your father's demise. Your father was so wonderfully oblivious, and nice, that he could not see the evil in young Leonard. Unfortunately, one day your father's shenanigans became too much for Leonard to bear. He flipped out on your father. He called him immature, stupid, and the thing that stung the most: A bad king."

"What did he do?" I asked.

The Shaman smiled. "The same thing you did. He came to me. I was just as rude to him as I am to you, but he stuck with it. He never gave up. Just like you, he went undercover. And it's funny actually… When your father was undercover, he met a fellow servant. Like you, his brother had cluelessly made him a servant. The servant he met had just came from Chicago. Do you know who that was?"

Something clicked. "Mom…"

The Shaman nodded. "Yes. Your mother. So do not worry, Brady. You are on the right track. Someday, you will be every bit as great as your father."

I beamed. "Thanks Shaman."

We spent the rest of the day talking about dad. I felt really re-energized. Knowing my dad had done the same thing I had done had boosted my confidence. I went to bed thinking about how someday, I could be as great as dad.

The next day at 9 o' clock. Still Brady POV-

I rushed to the castle, just barely making it on time. Mikayla grinned at my sweaty face. I was nearly out of breath. "I'm (pant) here. (wheeze) Is it time to (pant) start searching?"

She laughed. "Yeah, Mitchel. Here's a machete. We're going to be headed near the dark side. Knowing Brady, he's off doing something dumb and nearly getting himself killed."

I didn't appreciate knowing that Mikayla thought I was stupid enough to go to the dark side. I mean, maybe I was… But she didn't have to tell everyone that.

We headed into the heart of the dark side. I swear, by noon we had searched everywhere. The more we looked, the more determined Mikayla got.

"I just don't understand…" She muttered. "I can just tell that he's near here! We asked Boomer to use his twinstincts and he told us Brady was still on the island. Boomer has never been wrong before, when it comes to twinstincts! What is it that we don't understand?" She yelled, frustrated.

You don't understand that Brady is right here. I thought. But I decided I should get away from Mikayla. She may start to comprehend that I'm Brady. I looked at Mikayla. "Hey, Mikayla? I'm going to go look over there."

She nodded miserably. "Okay."

I ran over to a huge Kinkowan palm. Hiding behind the tree, I pulled off my wig. I scratched my head, and then threw it back on. I heard a gasp from behind me. Muhamma was staring at me. I glared at him. He started to run over to Mikayla, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed a coconut and chucked it at his head.

Muhamma suddenly dropped to the ground. I ran over and checked for a pulse. It was there. I sighed with relief. Mikayla came rushing over.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Muhamma?" She spotted the coconut. "Who threw that?"

I felt bad lying to her, but I did what I had to do. Pointing behind me, I insisted, "It came from that direction."

Mikayla got a hopeful look in her eye. "Maybe it was Brady!" She chased after where the coconut had supposedly came from.

I sighed, and followed her. I felt so bad for Mikayla. She basically was trying to find a needle in a haystack… While the needle was disguised as a piece of hay. I was so tempted to tell her, just so she so could stop worrying. At the same time, I knew if I wanted to be like my dad I couldn't give up. Suddenly, Mikayla gasped.

I ran towards her, and saw she was staring at a shoe. It had a smell so bad that you could see a noxious green gas rising out of it. I gulped. It was a black and red Nike. And they were mine. I had had them in my backpack, to remind me of life as a king. (A weird souvenir, I know. But, every time I saw the shoes… I thought of the incident with Boomer and Mr. Boogey.) I quickly pulled off my backpack and saw it was unzipped. I zipped it up, and threw it back on so no one would suspect anything.

Mikayla held her nose. "Yes! It's Brady's! I would know that awful stench anywhere! Come on, we have to take it back to the castle. If my dad knows we found evidence, maybe he'll help us look for Brady!"

I groaned. "Just what we need. More people looking for Brady."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Now, an EXTRA SPECIAL thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**monkey96207**

**Monica313**

**Codex**

**Cailey**

**I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7- Where is he?

**Chapter 7- Where is he?**

**A/N: I'm back! ****J SO… Story anyone?**

Brady POV-

We raced back to the castle. Mikayla was currently showing Mason the shoe, and Mason was going on about ridiculous plans to find me. They began to freak out about how tomorrow was some ceremony.

"Wait…" I asked. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Mason looked at Mikayla. "Do you think we can trust him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he works here anyways."

Mason shrugged. "Okay. Tomorrow is the Ceremony of Elders. The kings must show the Elders the progress they've made. If the elders are not pleased, the kings have to find a way to prove they should still be kings. If the elders are pleased, they grant the kings a special token from the island, to show they are ready to rule."

"What happens if the elders are not pleased, and then the kings are unable to prove they should remain kings?"

"The elders will confiscate their king rings, and come back every month until the kings prove they are ready. The kings will not truly be kings until they have their rings, and the token."

I gulped. Oh boy. "Mikayla? Can I go ask Boomer if I can get off early? I need to talk to my great-great-great-great-great uncle."

She sighed. "Yeah, go ahead."

I ran up the stairs. "Boomer! Boomer!"

He came rushing out of his room. "Brady? Oh… it's just you."

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Look, is there anyway I can get off work early? I need to talk to the Shaman."

Boomer narrowed his eyes. "I don't know… You know, you never told me what you were hiding."

My eyes widened. "Me? Hide something? Why would I hide something? I'm not hiding something! I have no clue where Brady is!" I panicked.

"Brady? You know something about Brady? Well, you better tell me! If you don't I'm going to throw you in the dungeon!"

"At least wait until the Ceremony of Elders!" I pleaded.

"No! We need Brady before then! What do you know?" He got in my face, threateningly.

"I don't know anything about Brady!" I squeaked.

Boomer looked infuriated. "Did he get captured? I bet he did! You helped, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "No, Boomer, you've got it all wrong!"

He scowled. "I don't think I do! Mitchel, why would you betray us like this?"

"I didn't!" I insisted.

"Guards! Take this traitor to the dungeon."

Mikayla and Mason came running up. When she spotted me, her mouth dropped. She squinted at me. She looked furious. She crossed her arms and looked at Boomer. "How's he a traitor, my king?" She demanded angrily.

"He knows something about Brady, and won't tell me. I think he helped capture him. He insists he didn't, but he looks like he's holding out on us."

Mason studied my face. "He is."

Mikayla was infuriated. She whipped out her machete and pinned it to my back. She prodded me a few times. "Get moving, traitor." She commanded.

I slowly began to walk, down to the dungeon. When we got there, Mason and Mikayla both let go of me and nodded at each other. In one swift movement, Mason had me pinned to the wall. I squirmed, but the sasquatch had a strong hold on me.

Mikayla got in my face. "Mitchel. What do you know about King Brady? Where is he?"

I swallowed. "I don't know…" I lied.

Mason growled. "Yes, you do. WHERE IS KING BRADY?" He raged.

"I don't know!" I begged. "Please, let me go! Can't I have my one phone call?"

Mikayla grimaced. "Fine." She handed me her cell phone. "Use mine."

Mason seemed shocked. "Mikayla. Where did you get a cell phone?"

"Candace." She replied.

"Candace? I need to have a serious talk with that girl!" He let go of me and stormed out.

Effortlessly, Mikayla pinned me to the wall instead. She looked at me. "You have five minutes for that phone call."

I grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It rang for two rings, then the Shaman picked up.

"Who is this? What you want?" The Shaman snapped.

"Um, uncle? This is MITCHEL. Mitchel Norman?"

The Shaman paused. "Who?" He waited a second. "OH. What do you want?"

I sighed. "I'm in the dungeon. King Boomer thinks I'm a traitor who knows where BRADY is. Can you come get me out? Tell these sasquatch that I have no clue where that runaway king is!"

The Shaman chuckled. "You sure have gotten yourself in a predicament haven't you Brady? I come get you out. Be more careful next time."

I smiled. "Thanks, uncle."

"Uncle? What kind of lies did you cook up, boy?"

I gulped. "Interesting ones."

He sighed. "I be there in an hour."

I hung up. Handing the phone back to Mikayla, I watched as she narrowed her eyes. "Was that the Shaman?"

I grinned. "Yup."

"Oh great. He's your uncle, so he'll probably chew us out! You know, I could get fired for arresting my boss's nephew? Why didn't I think of that?" She huffed.

I chuckled. She had no clue that in reality she had not arrested her a boss's nephew but a boss himself.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned.

I quickly stopped. "No clue."

She eyed me suspiciously. An hour later, 'my uncle' showed up. He walked into the dungeon, chewing Mason out.

"Of all things, sasquatch! You had to arrest my nephew? Why? He did nothing wrong! Did you have any proof? NO! So, you made me miss a nap for nothing!"

Mason was stuttering, and kissing up to the Shaman like a fool. "I-I'm so sorry! I had no clue that this young man was your nephew! I-I was only following orders! Please don't fire me! I need this job!"

The Shaman waved him off. "Shut up, sasquatch."

Mason slouched, looking defeated.

The Shaman hobbled over. "Mitchel. It is time to go."

"NO!" Mikayla exclaimed. "Shaman, he can't go! He knows something about Brady!"

Shaman turned to her. He appeared to be even grouchier than normal. "I tell you, girl sasquatch, my nephew knows nothing about the STUPID, IMMATURE, IRRESPONSIBLE King Brady! You better drop it unless you feel like losing your job!:

She glared at me, but gave it up.

I winced, knowing all the bad things he said about Brady were directed at me. I followed him out, thanking him repeatedly on the way to his hut.

**A/N: Special shout-outs to everyone who reviewed. (Some people several times LOL!)**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Nicolive**

**Nicolive**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**Monica313**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**


	8. Chapter 8- The Ceremony Begins

**Chapter 8- **

**A/N: Hey guys! I can not believe I am getting close to fifty reviews! Thank you so much! I'd like to acknowledge that my previously mentioned story, Wait For You, has been deleted. Apparently, there was a problem with copyright. Sorry! **

Brady POV-

As soon as we reached the Shaman's hut, I could tell he was not happy. He spun around and slammed the door. He glared at me angrily. "You idiot! YOU GOT ARRESTED? WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM SUSPECT YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE? NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID, YOU BETTER FIND YOUR OWN WAY TO SOLVE IT! I AM NOT HELPING YOU!"

I gulped. "Okay…" I said meekly. "I take it you're angry."

He glared. "No, I'm jumping for joy!"

We stood in silence for a minute. I didn't know what to say. He was so mad… I just didn't know what to do. The poor elder… Elder! I remember the Ceremony of Elders was tomorrow.

"Shaman?" I questioned quietly. I decided to plaster on the manners, something I would never dreamed of doing when I was king. "Shaman, may I ask a question?"

He continued to scowl.

I sighed, and went for it. "Tomorrow is the Ceremony of Elders. What do I do? If I'm not there, Boomer and I can never truly be kings."

The Shaman looked at me skeptically. "Well, you could do one of two things. You could one: Return, and be a king again. Or two: I'm an elder. So I can let Boomer do it on his own. Then, I can excuse you from it, and say you can go through it when you return."

I nodded. "I like option two."

"That's funny." The Shaman paused. "Your brother would have went for option one immediately."

I laughed. "Classic Boomer." I glanced at the clock. It was 8 PM. "What time does the ceremony start?"

He chuckled. "Noon, but you're a servant, so you have to be there 5 hours early."

I started counting in my head. What was twelve minus five? Wow… Being a king sure made you stupid. "Um…"

The Shaman sighed. "That's seven o' clock, numbskull!"

I bit my lip. "Oh. That early?"

He shook his head. "Get used to it."

I huffed, and headed to bed.

The next morning, 7:15

I woke up and looked at the time. "Ah!" I yelped. Running to the bathroom, I splashed some water on my face. I combed my hair, and pulled on my clothes. (A white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white converse.) Then, I popped in my contacts. Quickly, I slipped my wig on and ran out the door.

The Shaman laughed at my hustle. He was sitting at the couch, sipping some coffee. I heard him call me a fool as I hurried out.

I reached the castle at 7:30. I was greeted by Mikayla. She was standing at the door, glaring at me. I could tell she was still a little bitter about the fact that I had got her yelled at by her boss, and hadn't let her know where I, I mean, Brady was.

She proved my theory a few seconds later. "You're late! Go work with Muhamma at setting up the decorations!" She snapped crabbily.

I swallowed. Muhamma? Uh-oh. He was the only one, besides the Shaman an I, that knew who I was.

I walked over to Muhamma. He glared at me, and crossed his arms. I knew he was irritated I had bonked him in the head with a coconut.

"Hi Muhamma." I muttered.

Muhamma went to bow, but I stopped him.

"Muhamma! Don't do that! Nobody else knows who I am!"

He looked at me quizzically.

I stared at him. "Because! I don't want anyone to know."

He got this greedy look on his face.

"You better not say anything! If you do, I am sending you to the dungeon!"

Mikayla walked up behind me. "You can't send Muhamma to the dungeon! You're our bosses nephew, not our boss."

Muhamma opened his mouth. I scowled at him. "Not one word, Muhamma." I growled.

"One word about what?" She asked suspiciously.

Muhamma glanced at me, then at her and shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Without another word, she rushed off.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Muhamma!"

He nodded.

We began to set up. By the time we were done, people had already started pouring in. Mason was carrying Boomer down, like a sack of potatoes. Boomer was snoring loudly. I looked at the clock. It was 11:57. I thought back wistfully on the days I slept in until one.

Boomer woke up when Mason 'accidentally' dropped him.

"Ugh!" He whined. "It's so early… Can I go back to bed?"

Mason started chewing him out on the importance of the ceremony. He ranted and raved over how if Boomer did not take this seriously, he could become a peasant. Apparently, that's what happens if you fail to please the elders five times. When he mentioned the peasant thing, Boomer's eyes widened.

"A peasant? What idiot that could be a king, would be a peasant instead?" He exclaimed.

I was infuriated. So infuriated, I didn't think. "A brave one, that deserves to be king!" I burst.

Mason and Mikayla surrounded me. "Are saying King Boomer doesn't deserve to be king?" Mason asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"No… I just… And he… And I… Never mind." I surrendered

It was time for the ceremony at last. The elders entered, with 'my uncle' in the head. He sneered at Boomer, and the Makoolas, before flashing me a slight smile.

I smiled back, as he bellowed, "Bring up the King!"

"But, sir… We can't do the ceremony without Brady!" Mason insisted.

"Can and will. Brady will do it after he returns. Now can it, Sasquatch!"

Mason sighed.

Boomer came up, and the Shaman looked at him skeptically. "Why should you be king? What progress have you made?"

Boomer grinned. "I should be king because I'm handsome, a good dancer, and I have super cool party pants!"

"Show us your progress!" The Shaman spat, not satisfied.

Boomer ran upstairs, and brought the party pants. Then he pulled out a scrapbook of all his greatest parties in the Boom Boom Room. The Shaman pushed it away, not impressed.

"Progress as king!" He commanded.

"But…" Boomer looked confused. "I was king when I did this stuff!"

The Shaman seemed as if he was going to whack Boomer upside the head. "We have seen enough! This buffoon is clearly not fit to be king! He will have to prove to us he should still be king. If he can not, he will have 4 more attempts! Of course, he'll probably screw those up to. You people better hope that when Brady shows up he can do better, because if he can't? You peasants get stuck with Lanny."

The people gasped and began to mutter amongst themselves. Boomer looked outraged, as did Mason. Mikayla just rolled her eyes. The Shaman stuck up his nose and left. The other elders followed suit.

Mason began to lecture Boomer again. I tuned him out. To myself, I chuckled. "I just know I could pass that test."

Mikayla overheard and looked at me. "Why would you take the test? You're a servant. Only kings can go through the sacred ceremony. You know that."

I shrugged.

Mikayla studied me. "Hm. You know, Mitchel. Something's up. I know there's something up with you, and I'm going to figure it out. Whether you want me to, or not."

I gulped. I could tell she meant it. Keeping this secret was getting harder.

**A/N: Special thanks to: **

**Cailey**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**nicolive**

**Nicolive**

**Nicolive**

**crystalsoda1**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**awesome girl**

**Cailey**

**brakayla1273**

**viet girl14**

**Thank you guys! Your reviews mean so much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9- Uh oh

**Chapter 9- **

**A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been a little while. But, without further ado… I present: CHAPTER 9! **

Brady POV-

I had worked hard preparing for today's ceremony. Boomer had to prove he was still king. I felt bad for my brother. He was clueless as to his test of deservingness. It wasn't just 'lets suck up to the elders' anymore. He was going to have to earn the right to be king. I sat in his room, listening to him reassure himself.

Ever since the unfortunate 'Getting Arrested' incident, Boomer had acted a lot more reserved around me. I had basically labeled myself as untrustworthy, which I was. Boomer had no clue that while he was missing Brady, he was right next to him.

Boomer stared at the ceiling sadly. "Man… I don't know what I have to do, Mitchel! This would be so much easier if Brady were here. We would both fail together! It's like he's abandoned me. If only he knew I missed him."

Oh trust me, he knows.

"I just wish I could tell him how mad I am, but that I wish he was here. Do you think he cares that I'm a total flop alone?"

Oh trust me, he cares.

"Why would he ditch me? Now I have to do some grueling ceremony. Do you think Brady's watching, somehow, somewhere?"

Oh trust me, he's watching.

Boomer sighed, and pulled on his shoe. He glared at it. "WHY WON'T IT FIT?" He yelled at the shoe.

"You're putting it on backwards." I carefully ran a hand through my hair.

Boomer flipped the shoe around. "I knew that!" He slipped on the shoe, and fastened the Velcro.

I looked at him. "You know, my king, I think wherever he is, Brady's sorry. I don't think he meant to hurt you."

"How do you know? ARE YOU IN CONTACT WITH HIM?" He roared.

In so many ways.

"NO. I just think that if I were Brady-"

If… ha.

"If you were Brady, what?" Boomer questioned.

"If I were Brady I would feel really bad for leaving you. But I'm sure he had a reason."

"Yeah. And that reason has a name. Mikayla. He left because he did something stupid. I knew we were cowards, but we don't run away from our mistakes."

Ouch.

I couldn't help but defend myself. "Maybe Brady had to leave! Maybe he wanted to be a better king!" I growled.

"Since when does running away make you a better king? Kings are brave! They don't run away from their problems!"

"Did you ever stop to think that he WASN'T running away? That he was trying to be a better king by leaving this pampered life? By learning to be less bratty? LESS LIKE YOU?" As I yelled it, I realized the damage I'd dealt.

"What?" Boomer asked quietly. "Brady left to be less like me?"

I tried to clean up my mess. "No! No… He just… I mean-"

"How do YOU know anyway? YOU CAN'T READ HIS MIND!" Boomer snapped. "Brady and I are closer than that! If you can't figure that out… Get out!"

I was shocked. "But, I know how close you and Brady are! I get it!"

Boomer glared at me. His gaze was icy cold, not a trace of that Boomer kindness. "I don't think you do. You're fired."

My mouth dropped open. "But… Boom!"

"Don't ever call me BOOM!" He bellowed. "Get out, Mitchel!"

I slowly backed out of the room. I ran down the stairs, and to the throne room. I sat on the throne, and hid my head in my hands, not aware anyone was watching me. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had lost the only connection to my brother I had left.

"Mitchel? Why are you on the throne?" A sharp, annoying voice cut through my thoughts like a dagger.

I looked up and saw Lanny. He was scowling at me with such disgust, as if I was a pile of day old fish guts. "Hey Lanny!"

"That's Prince Lanny to you, peasant!" Lanny barked.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Duh. And you have no right to question me! I'm royalty! And what are you? A servant!"

I frowned. "No. I got fired."

Lanny cackled cruelly. "You got fired? Oh Hahaha that is too rich! Hahaha that is so Hahaha hilarious!"

"You know Lanny, you're a lot nicer to the kings than you are normal people." I observed.

He quit laughing immediately. "How do you know?"

"I know things." I responded.

He looked scared. "Well, uh… I have to go!" He scurried off without another word.

"What kind of things do you know, Mitchel? Because I know things too." Mikayla's voice sounded from behind me.

I faced her. "Many things."

She pulled her machete on me. "You mean like where Brady is? Because I think I have a lead."

I gulped. "What lead?"

She tilted her head. "YOU."

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Yup… Please review! And now an extra special thanks to those who reviewed! **

**Nicolive**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**awesome girl**

**Codex**

**Cailey**

**Brakayla1661**

**Dog lover234**

**We're up to fifty reviews! YAY! **


	10. Chapter 10- Confronted

**Chapter 10- Confronted**

**A/N: I'm back! Woohoo! Shout out to Dog lover234 for the idea. **

Brady-

I stared in horror at her as she said the word that made me cringe. "YOU."

"M-Me?" I stuttered, my brain going into a panic.

She glared at me. "Yeah. Don't think I don't know what you're hiding! Because I do."

I gasped. How on Earth did Mikayla figure it out? There's just no way she could have realized exactly who I am! "You do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do. Now come with me."

"Where are we going? The ceremony's about to start!" I argued.

"So?" She demanded angrily. "We're going to the dungeon. Where you belong."

I was so confused. "The dungeon? Why do I belong there?"

She stared at me accusingly. "Because of what you did!"

I bit my lip. That can't be right. I ran away, I didn't kill somebody! "What'd I do?"

"Like you don't know!" She spat.

"Um… I don't." I muttered.

She sighed. "Brady."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How did you find out about me?"

She crinkled her eyebrows. "What? I was going to say that I know you are in constant communication with Brady. I know you know where he is. What are you talking about?"

I gulped. "Not a thing."

"What about you am I not supposed to know, Mitchel?" Mikayla's tone was getting more and more dangerous.

I was starting to hyperventilate. "I told you, Kayla, nothing!"

"Did you just call me Kayla?" Mikayla asked incredulously.

Oh no. There was only one person on this planet besides her father who called her Kayla. Brady. Me. "Um… NO." I blurted.

"Yes you did. Hand over the backpack, Mitchel." She held out her hand.

I clutched the backpack as if it were my lifeline. "No!"

She glared at me angrily. "Give it to me."

"If you want it, you have to take it from me!" I shouted. My first big mistake.

"Fine." She spat.

In one smooth move, Mikayla had me pinned to the ground. She grabbed the bag and unzipped it. I heard her gasp.

Inside was a million pieces of evidence. There was a few pictures of Boomer and I, a picture of Mikayla and I dancing, my songbook, and the thing she was staring at. The other shoe.

Slowly, she looked up. "That's his shoe. Those are his pictures. That's his songbook."

I gulped. "Mikayla, let me explain."

"NO. Your time to talk is over. My turn. I knew it. You helped THEM, didn't you?"

"What? No, Mikayla it's not what you think!" I tried to explain.

She cut me off. "I think it is. You're from the dark side. You're helping our enemies, and you helped them imprison my boyfr- king. Brady. And I'm assuming it was your job to get rid of the evidence as well?"

"No. No, no, no. That's not it at all!" I stumbled over my words. "Mikayla, I do know where Brady is! But no dark side creatures have captured him. He's absolutely fine! Please, you have to believe me!" I begged.

"If you know where he is, then show me." She growled.

I pleadingly looked at her. "I… I can't."

"WHY NOT?" Her gaze was murderous.

"I-I-I just can't!" I stuttered.

She grabbed my arm, and pulled me up off the ground. She began to lead me to the dungeon.

"Boss's nephew or not, you're now a prisoner of war." She grumbled, dragging me down the stairs.

"War? What war?" I was beginning to panic.

"The one that may take place if we can't find the king that YOU kidnapped!" She yelled.

I bit my lip. I had to do what I had to do. "Kayla, you have to believe me." I said softly. "Brady has not been kidnapped. He's fine. Stupid, and always getting himself into situations he can't get out of, but fine."

She tilted her head. "How do you know? If you didn't capture him, then how would you know?"

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I just do. Look into my eyes, Mikayla. Can't you see I'm not lying this time?"

We made eye contact and I was amazed. It felt as if the young sasquatch girl could see right into my heart and soul. Immediately, her sharp and piercing expression changed to mild and relaxed. I could tell she knew that I meant her or Brady no harm.

"Maybe you didn't capture him…" She mumbled, never breaking eye contact. "But…" Her hold tightened and her kind gaze turned into a determined one. "You do know where he is!"

I gulped. "Well… Yeah… I mean…"

"DADDY!" She screamed.

He came rushing down the stairs. Following him was… uh-oh. The Shaman. He had obviously just arrived here for the ceremony.

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked worriedly.

"What do you want now, sasquatch girl?" The Shaman barked.

He seemed mildly irritated, until he laid his eyes on me. His expression turned to one of outrage and annoyance. "YOU."

I swallowed anxiously. "Hi Uncle."

"This is your fault, boy!" He exploded. "I'm not getting you out of this one!" He stormed upstairs.

Mason gasped, and Mikayla chuckled evilly.

"Sweetheart." Mason began. "What's going on?"

Mikayla scowled. "Mitchel admitted to knowing where Brady is, and now he won't tell me where he is! I thought he was helping the dark side but Mitchel convinced me that he wasn't. I can't get him to talk! He's acting as if he knows Brady very well too!" She burst.

Mason eyed me suspiciously. "I smell a rat…"

I glanced at the rats in the corner, chewing on an old bone. "Is it one of those?"

"NO." Mason growled. "It's YOU." He got in my face, and lifted up his machete. "I know you know where Brady is. SPILL."

"Never!" I insisted. "It's not going to happen!"

"Yes, it is." Mikayla sounded calm, and frankly? It scared me. "Because if it doesn't, we will declare war on the dark side. It will be based on a guess, that you're from the dark side. Basically, we will be in a war BECAUSE OF YOU."

I closed my eyes. "Okay… I'll talk. But first, you need to know why he left. Mikayla, Brady left because he loved you. Knowing you would never like him hurt him. He said something stupid, that he would grow to regret. So, not wanting to hurt you anymore, he left."

She gaped at me, dumbstruck. "Didn't he realize that his leaving hurt me? Didn't he realize I DID like him? Didn't he realize that his departure made me cry myself to sleep? Didn't he realize that we could've dated, had he just given me time?"

Oh, NOW she tells me.

"No. He didn't." I said simply.

Forgetting all about my knowing Brady's location, Mikayla began to cry. She laid her head on her dad's chest. "Daddy…" She sobbed.

He patted her on the back consolingly. "There, there Mikayla." He gave me 'the look' over his shoulder. "Don't you see all the pain this is causing her? She needs to know where he is! And so do I… So I can pummel him." He added.

I bit my knuckle. It was a habit of mine when I'm nervous. Should I tell him? Should I tell her? What am I supposed to do?

**A/N: I am so mean with these cliffies of mine! Hee hee hee! Okay. Review acknowledgement time!**

**Dog lover234**

**Cailey**

**nicolive**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva **

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**Whoopi123**

**Codex**

**Oh, and I would love if you would drop me a review saying if you think Brady's going to tell or not! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11- What No One Expected

**Chapter 11- What No One Expected**

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Now… you guys had me thinking, so I decided to do something no one expected. Hope you like it!**

Brady POV-

This required a lot of thought. What was I supposed to do? I could compromise myself, and go back to being my spoiled pompous self. No… There has to be another way.

As I was thinking this, I saw something. I saw a puddle, on the musty dungeon floor. And in that puddle was the thing I really needed to see. My reflection. In it was a boy who was scared, but still standing tall. As frightened as I knew he was, he had this look of determination. His jaw was set, and he seemed like he knew what he was doing. There was a twinkle in his eye, and an air of self-confidence around him. It actually took me a few moments to realize that the mature, sure of himself boy was me.

I stared at that reflection, and in it stirred someone else familiar. Someone that was not only in my reflection, but in me. It was my father. I could see him in my eyes. He smiled, and I knew he was telling me what I had to do.

I suddenly knew what I needed to do. I stood up, tall and proud. I fixed Mason with a steady gaze. "Mason, I do know where Brady is. I'm not saying a word about it. I can't. I don't want to, Brady doesn't want me to, and his father doesn't want me to. Not yet. If you want to pummel someone, let it be me. Not Brady. But trust me, it's practically the same thing."

Mason gaped at me. "W-What?"

I ignored him, and turned to the strongest girl I knew. The girl that for the first time in her life, felt helpless. Tears streaked down her beautiful face.

"Why won't you tell us?" She asked, her voice shaking.

I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now is not the time, Mikayla. There will come a time when everyone is ready to know the truth. Please, I know all the heartache Brady has caused you. He knows. He is so sorry. Mikayla, are you going to forgive him?"

"I…" Mikayla was at a loss for words. She stared deep into my currently blue eyes. "I think I should."

That's when I saw it on her face. The look of comprehension. She understood that she didn't need to know.

"Mikayla? Are you saying you're okay with this TRAITOR knowing where our king is and NOT fessing up?" Mason's voice was filled with confusion.

She just nodded. "I am."

He stared at us. "Okay…" He said hesitantly. "I have to go up, and assure that the ceremony is beginning on time. Mikayla, you bring Mitchel up when you two are ready."

We both simply gave him a nod as he left.

Mikayla POV- (Haven't seen this for a while!)

I gazed deep into those blue eyes and that's when I saw it. I'm not sure if he knew that I knew, but I did. Way down, under the layer of sapphire was a dark brown. A brown I had grown to know and love. I stared at him. It suddenly occurred to me that there was probably black under the blonde of his hair as well. As soon as my dad left, I turned away from him. I knew my giddy expression would alert him to my knowledge of his identity.

He spoke, and I tried not to giggle. How did I not recognize that voice?

"Mikayla?" He asked quietly. "You don't mind that I know where Brady is do you?"

I chuckled softly. Oh no, I don't. Because I know too. "No. I know you'll tell me when I need to know."

He sighed in relief. "That's exactly it. Thank you so much for understanding!"

"It's not a big deal Mitchel. Thank you for being so patient with me. I realize it took me a while to really get it." I subtly said.

For a second, panic flashed across his face. But in a moment, it had dissipated. "Oh… That's all right. No big."

I spun back around, and tried to look serious. "Come on, Mitchel." I gulped, realizing how sarcastic the 'Mitchel' sounded. "We should go watch King Boomer. Do you think he'll pass?"

'Mitchel' swallowed. "I sure hope so."

We ran up the stairs, to see Boomer facing the Shaman. The Shaman looked angry, and Boomer seemed indignant.

"I told you, old guy!" Boomer yelled. "I can be a good king!"

The Shaman scowled at Boomer. "No you can not! Your level of stupidity alone is enough to sink this island! Coupled with your incapability to do just about anything… We might as well all DIE!" He shouted.

"I could do a good job, if there wasn't so much pressure!" Boomer defended.

"YOU ARE KING! THERE WILL ALWAYS BE PRESSURE!" The Shaman screamed.

Boomer smirked, somehow thinking he had the upper hand. "Exactly. See, now you see what I'm dealing with!"

The Shaman's face turned an unsightly purple. "IDIOT! Must we really give you four more attempts? Because you will fail every single one! YOU ARE A FAILURE!"

"I AM NOT!" Boomer went into a rage. "IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I WASN'T A NATURAL BORN LEADER LIKE MY DAD! AT LEAST I BOTHERED TO STICK AROUND, UNLIKE MY BROTHER!"

I watched as Brady's face fell. He looked really and truly hurt. I watched as he slowly backed himself up against the wall. His expression was pained.

"B-" I stopped myself. "Mitchel? Are you okay?"

He glanced up. "Uh… Yeah. I'm fine, Mikayla."

I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "If you say so. But, I think I know you better than that."

I turned around, avoiding 'Mitchel's confused look.

I watched as the Shaman's look turned to one of regret and anger.

"Did you ever bother to think that maybe Brady had a reason to leave? I believe he felt like a bad king. And if that were case… AT LEAST HE TRIED TO FIX IT!"

Boomer advanced towards the furious old man. Oh no… These odds were not fair! Boomer would be pummeled!

My dad got in between them. "Guys can't we work this out?"

The Shaman shook his head. "NO. I can not stay as long as this BUFFOON is king. I am leaving to Kipi-Kipi. I will return when this island is run by someone with an IQ higher than a piece of toast!"

He glared at Boomer, and stormed off.

Brady POV-

Did he just leave me? By myself? Now not only do I have to protect my identity, but I have to do it on my own? No… This can not be happening. No, no, no, NO. I wanted to be independent, and mature, but I can't do it all alone! I've never felt like this before… I feel as if I'm the only person on this planet. The only one who will ever understand what I'm going through. There was one more… And that was dad.

Why would the Shaman do this to me?

I saw Mikayla staring at me sympathetically. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted the Shaman to come back, let Boomer be king, and the island to be safe again. I wanted to reveal my identity, and still be mature and independent. I wanted Mikayla to love me for me. But, I knew none of these things were in my reach. YET.

**A/N: Nope, it's not over. There's more! Stay tuned and please drop me a review! And to all of you who were hoping Brady would reveal himself, I'm sorry! It will happen, but I felt he hasn't matured enough yet. Thanks! Now, an EXTRA SPECIAL thanks to:**

**Guest **

**Dog lover234**

**crystalsoda1**

**Cailey**

**Monica313**

**awesom girl**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**Nicolive**

**Codex**

**whoopi123**

**Marlee**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Thank you for reviewing guys! I was hoping this could be my first story to hit one hundred! So, if it does, I will have to dedicate a chapter to all my lovely reviewers! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12- A New Mentor

**Chapter 12- A New Mentor**

Brady POV-

I walked back to the Shaman's hut, still in shock. You can only imagine my horror when I saw the FOR SALE sign in the front lawn. I gasped.

At that moment, a man in a suit rushed past me. He ran up to the sign and pulled it out of the ground. I sighed in relief, until he put down a new sign. One that said SOLD. The man hurried off, and I blinked. This couldn't be happening. That's my home! What am I supposed to do?

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran until my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's and there was sweat pouring down my face. I collapsed in exhaustion. I was surprised, as my face hit the ground, that there was something soft. I opened one eye, and saw I was on a bed of moss. Surrounding me were tall trees. They spread as far as the eye could see. My heart skipped one of it's rapid beats. I was on the dark side.

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes. I was shocked to see that I wasn't on the bed of moss, but instead on an actual bed. I sat up and looked around. There was a fireplace in one corner, a dining room table, another bed, and a small kitchen area. There was a bathroom in the next room over. It was actually a cute little place. It had a homey feel to it. It was so familiar…

I got up and walked around. By the fireplace was a rug, which I sat on. I held out my hands and smiled as the warmth reached my fingers. I leaned my head on one of my hands and realized something. I realized that there should be hair covering my ears, as that was the length of my wig. I looked into a hand mirror that was resting on the dining room table and screamed.

I was not wearing my disguise. No wig, no contacts… That led me to think: Hey, who took them off? Who's house is this?

The front door opened, and I whirled around. Standing behind me was a man wearing a cloak. It's hood covered his head, and overshadowed his face. I was unable to see who it was. He walked over to me.

"Oh good. You're awake." He said in a voice that was void of emotion.

I gulped. "Yeah… I am." I suddenly felt defensive. I picked up a broom that had been lying in the kitchen area. "And since you made sure I shed my disguise, I believe it's time you shed yours."

He chuckled. "No Brady, it's not. You're not thinking of fighting me with that, are you? Because that wouldn't be very clever."

"I don't care." I said angrily.

I swung the broom at his head. To my surprise, he grabbed it. Whipping it out of my hand, he pinned it to my chest. He backed me up against the wall.

"See? Not very clever." He laughed cruelly.

"This isn't over yet." I growled.

With strength I didn't know I had, I threw him backwards. He landed flat on his back. He groaned.

"Brady…" He warned. "You don't know who you're messing with."

I smirked. "And I don't care."

The man chuckled. "Maybe you don't now… But you will."

"NO. I won't." I insisted.

He shrugged, and grabbed the hood. He pulled it down and I gasped. "Dad?"

**(I was going to leave you here but the last two were cliffhangers, so I'm going to be nice.)**

"Dad… I thought you were… were…" I stuttered.

"Dead?" The man said gently. "Well… Brady, I'm not your dad. I'm not saying he's dead, but I'm not your dad."

Tears sprung in my eyes. "How can you not be my dad? And what do you mean you're not saying he's dead?"

"I'm saying there's a lot more that needs to be known before we can conclude he's truly dead." He explained softly.

I glared at him. "Okay, but how are you not my dad? You look like him, that's his voice… You have to be him!"

He shook his head. "Not if I was his identical twin… Younger by three minutes. Didn't start to look like him until age seventeen."

"Wait a sec… Identical twin?" I squinted before exclaiming, "Uncle Leonard?"

"In the flesh." He responded grimly.

I gaped at my uncle. "But… but… you're supposed to be mean and bent on getting the throne! And what about your son? My baby cousin? Why are you here instead of with him?"

Uncle Leonard sighed. "Brady, I used to care about being king. That used to be very important to me. I wanted my brother out of the equation. Gone. I did. Until I realized what it was like to have him gone. When he disappeared, you and Boomer were three. Your mom disappeared at the same time. Shortly after you two were sent to Chicago, I went into hiding."

"And what about Lanny? He would have been two…" I muttered.

"Lanny was too far gone. At the age of two he'd already found evil. I hadn't minded because I was evil as well. I left Lanny in the care of my brother's best friend, Mason. I took Leah with me."

I furrowed my brow. "Leah?"

"Leah is Lanny's younger sister. She's off hunting right now. She was one at the time." He answered.

A question popped into my head. "Where's Lanny's mother?"

He bowed his head. "She disappeared when your father did."

I nodded sadly.

"Hey, uh, Uncle? Can I have my wig and contacts?"

He grinned. "You're so much like your dad. All right Brady. They're in the bathroom on the sink."

I went to go get them when he stopped me.

"And, I think it's really cool you're following in your dad's footsteps. He'd be very proud."

I beamed. He didn't realize it, but that was the biggest compliment someone could ever give me.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? What did you think of my adding Leonard into the story? It only gets better from here! Please review! I really want to know what you think. Speaking of reviews… Thank you time! A special thanks and lots of cookies to:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Golden Love**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**awesome girl**

**rebelliousshays**

**whoopi123**

**Cailey**

**Codex**

**Nicolive**

**You guys are the greatest! Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13- The Unpredictable Cousin

**Chapter 13- **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chappie took so long. I was spending the weekend out of town so I didn't have time to write. Well, here it is! Finally! This one's a bit of a rising chapter, so it may be a little filler-ish. Sorry about that. Hope you like it anyways!**

Brady POV-

I wiped my forehead. Sweat was pouring down it, soaking my clothes. My chest felt as if it was on fire and my heart's continuous beat pounded against it, worsening the hurt. I felt my knees begin to turn to jelly, but I continued going. My vision began to fade, as everything turned yellow. I winced as the pain seeped into my brain, giving me the impression I had been drinking too many slushies. As I ran, practically blinded, I muttered to myself. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

It turns out I was spouting nonsense. All of a sudden, a sharp shooting sensation rammed into my head. I passed out, conking my head on a tree.

When I awoke I was still leaning against the tree. The difference was that there was a small girl towering over me with a stopwatch in her hand. She shook her head. "Brady. You only ran for five minutes!"

I managed a shrug.

The girl standing above me was my cousin Leah. She had dark red hair, chocolate eyes, (I'm starting to think it's a Parker trait.) and very fair skin. Her button nose was speckled with freckles. She reminded me of Lanny, as they were the same height. She also had his ears. They were almost pointed at the end, reminding me of pixies, elves, and fairies. I mean… Uh… I'm a man! I don't know what pixies, elves, and fairies are! Oh, who am I kidding. Yes I do.

She burrowed her bushy eyebrows. They were also like Lanny's. I grinned.

"Brady, you have to improve your speed. Normal people learn to live off the land! If you can't scavenge, hide, or run from predators, YOU'RE DOOMED!"

I sighed. "I know, Lee. But…"

"NO BUTS!" She snapped. She took a deep breath and softened her voice. "Listen. We have to go back and see my dad. And if he knows that you can't run for a full ten minutes, he'll never let you go back into the castle!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Go back?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Undercover."

I let out a sigh of relief. Together, Leah and I walked back to the hut. I huffed and puffed the whole way, barely being able to breathe.

As we entered the house, my Uncle Leonard looked up at us. He had been sharpening a sword. He saw me, covered in sweat, and shaking from exhaustion. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, Leah. Did Brady break ten minutes?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Turns out he can only run five."

Today was my first day training with Leah. She was supposed to determine my speed, perseverance, and agility. According to Leah? I had none.

I hung my head in shame. I knew that this branch of my family cared a lot about exercise and fitness. It didn't really matter to them the traits I had. I wasn't in shape. That was all my uncle and Leah seemed to care about.

"Brady." Uncle Leonard said softly. "It's okay. I know you're…" He paused for lack of the right word.

"A wimp." Leah substituted.

My uncle glared at her but nodded. "Anyways, are you interested in going back to the castle?"

I squinted. "In disguise or out in the open?"

"In disguise." He laughed.

"Yeah!" I answered eagerly. "Of course!"

Leah held up her hand. "Brady's going to the castle? Like, THE CASTLE?"

"Yes Leah." Uncle Leonard sounded wary.

She suddenly dropped to her knees and looked up with big puppy dog eyes. "Can I go? I could be in disguise too! Please?"

"Leah…"

I took it they had already had this conversation.

"Please?"

He sighed. "Leah, get off of your knees. You can not-"

She interrupted. "Please?"

"No Leah."

"Please?"

I looked at them in amusement. "Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Because." She glared at her dad. "My dad never lets me leave the jungle! Do you know how amazing it would be to go to the heart of Kinkow itself? The CASTLE?"

"I guess I don't…" I muttered.

She scowled, then gazed at her dad. "Please?"

"Leah!" He snapped.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" She pleaded.

I gulped. "Uncle, what harm could it do?"

"Leah is very… Unpredictable." He answered, glancing at his daughter who was now bouncing on the bed.

Every time Leah hit the mattress she would yell, "PLEASE!"

"Come on Uncle Leonard! I could be responsible for her! I'm very mature for my age." I lied.

My uncle burst out laughing, as did my crazy cousin. "You think you could be responsible for HER?" He said between fits of laughter.

"Uh… yeah. I'll be fully responsible for Leah."

"Okay Brady." He agreed. "If you're fully responsible for Leah, she can go."

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES! THANK YOU, BRADY!" She ran over and hugged me. "I'm going to the castle! I'm going to the castle!" She sang.

My uncle chuckled. "Brady, you have no clue what you just got yourself into."

I stared at the eager girl jumping up and down. "I know… She won't be too bad will she?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Brady, you've only known her for a short while… But you should know better than to ask that, don't you think?"

I swallowed in fright. Leah was now dancing around, and her dancing was worse than Mikayla's.

"I probably should…" I groaned.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, now, I think I should thank all my awesome reviewers! SO CLOSE TO A HUNDRED! I'm at NINETY-NINE! How awesome is that? You guys are the greatest! Without you, I probably wouldn't be here writing! Extra, extra, EXTRA special thanks to:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Dog lover234**

**Nicolive**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**crystalsoda1**

**JamesBond2.0**

**awesome girl**

**whoopi123**

**Codex**

**Cailey**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**martinnikolov12**

**LuvPeaceCandy**

**Marlee**


	14. Chapter 14- WHAT did you say?

**Chapter 14- WHAT did you say?**

**A/N: HI! This is a very special chapter dedicated to all my reviewers! I will list EVERY NAME at the end! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and helping this to be my first story to get a hundred reviews!**

Brady POV-

I trudged to the castle, glaring up at the sky. Normally I would enjoy the walk, despite having no attention. But today was different. Today I had a tagalong. Leah was behind me wearing a wavy blonde wig and blue contacts. If you ask me it made her look more like Lanny's sister than before. I don't know how, but it did. The whole way there Leah was skipping behind me, chatting my ear off.

"I just can't believe it Brady! I mean…" She giggled. "Mitchel!" I had yet to decide whether I liked Leah or not. Most of the time she was scary and tough, others she was scary and moody, occasionally she was scary and demanding, and times like now she was scary and hyper.

We reached the castle and Leah gasped. "WOW!" She exclaimed.

"Leah, stop. Remember. You're my sister, okay? My sister Emily."

"Emily Parker!" She chirped.

I scowled. "NO. Not Emily Parker! Emily Norman."

She squinted, going into her scary and demanding mood. "But our last name is Parker!"

"Not today." I said casually as I opened the door.

Mikayla stood by the throne, talking with my brother. Her hair hung in loose, bouncy, shiny curls. Those beautiful eyes of hers sparkled in the sunlight. I smiled in a very daydreamy way.

'Emily' looked at me. Her eyes showed compassion, and sweetness. Something I never thought I'd see from her. "Oh Mitchel." She said softly. "She's beautiful."

I grinned. "I know."

Mikayla looked up at my voice. Her eyes lit up, which surprised me. Usually when she saw 'Mitchel' she had an expression of annoyance and sadness. "Hi Mitchel!"

I tried not to stutter. "H-Hi Mikayla."

"Who's this?" She sounded shocked by the girl standing next to me. What caught me by surprise is that I could've swore I heard… jealousy.

Leah jumped up and down eagerly. "I'm Emily!"

"She's my c-sister." I volunteered.

Mikayla flashed her a gentle smile. "Hi Emily. I didn't know Mitchel had a sister!"

"Neither did he!" She giggled under her breath.

I elbowed her and shot her a glare. Mikayla looked confused. I just shrugged.

It was of course at that moment that Lanny came down. He sat in the throne, pretending to be all high-and-mighty.

I blinked, I thought Boomer was just there? I looked to see him going down to the kitchen. Probably to yell at some servants.

Mikayla sounded irritated. "Get off the throne!"

"Why should I?" He said snootily. "You're not the boss of me, Makoola!"

Mikayla put her hand on her machete. She took a few slow steps towards him. I watched in horror as she narrowed her eyes and gave him her signature Mikayla glare. Where as I would've either cowered, or tried to kiss her, Lanny just chuckled.

"Aw! Listen to the sweet little guard girl threaten me!" He taunted in a baby voice. **(Just like in Revenge of the Mummy during the ceremony of shame.) **"She's too busy being in LOOOVE to realize that she can't tell ME what to do!"

She blushed. "I'm not in love! And why can't I tell you what to do?"

"You are in love. With that stupid cousin of mine, Brady." He said carelessly.

I swear my heart stopped, that is until Mikayla started talking again.

"Yeah right."

I felt my shoulders sag.

Lanny just cackled. "Uh-huh. And you can't tell me what to do because _I _can _fire _you!"

Mikayla froze. "You wouldn't!"

"I think we both know I would."

Leah stood, staring at her brother. "Who is that guy, and why is he so bossy?"

I realized that Leah had never seen Lanny before. The poor girl! She doesn't even know what her own brother looks like… I was about to answer when Mikayla did for me.

"Lanny, I hope Brady comes back." For some reason she glanced at me when she said that. "Because I would ditch this island if YOU were king!" She yelled.

Leah's eyes got big. "THAT'S Lanny?" She whispered in awe. "THAT'S my brother?"

I nodded.

All of a sudden, Leah let out a shriek. She jumped onto Lanny, knocking him out of the throne. He fell to the ground, screaming.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" He shouted.

Leah began to try to hit him. "You useless little-"

I ran over and began to attempt to pry her off of him. "Leah!" I muttered. "Stop it!"

"LET ME AT HIM!" She screeched. "IF THIS _NUMBSKULL _IS MY _BROTHER_…!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Including me. Leah clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Your brother? What do you mean your brother?" Lanny asked, his voice trembling with anger and fear.

"Nothing?" Leah squeaked. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. Lanny did the same.

He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't have a sister."

"Oh yes you do! You do too have a sister! Her name is-"

I covered her mouth. Lanny was looking at the girl as if he was stuck in a well, and she was the ladder. "What do you know about my sister?"

I laughed nervously. "Lanny, you don't have a sister! Emily here is MY sister. She has serious mental and emotional problems. She must've mistaken you for me. She hallucinates frequently." I was surprised I even knew those last two words.

He sneered. "I believe the mental issues part. But not the part about her not knowing anything about my sister. She's right. I do have a sister. But… No one knows about that!" He glared at her accusingly.

She shook her head, but it was a little awkward since my hand was still covering her mouth. I quickly let go. "L- I mean, Emily knows nothing about your sister! You have a sister?"

"Don't play dumb!" He snapped. "You two are coming in for questioning!"

Mikayla opened her mouth to protest. "Lanny! They didn't do anything wrong! There's no reason to take Emily and Br-Mitchel in for interrogation!"

I gaped at her. She had started to say 'Brady' I was sure of it! Did she… Did she know?

Lanny just scoffed at her. "Mikayla, I'm the prince. I can do what I want! Besides, I could have her arrested for assault."

Leah hung her head. I bit my lip. Uncle Leonard was going to kill me! Lanny grabbed one of my arms and one of Leah's. He started to drag us down to the dungeon, somewhere I was beginning to get far too used to.

**A/N: So what'd you think? I really do want to know! I also want to know what you think of Leah. Is she okay? Weird? Crazy? Cool? I do want to know! Now, first I'm going to thank those who reviewed on my last chapter, then EVERYONE who reviewed! Extra special thanks to: **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Nicolive**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**Cailey**

**Dog lover234**

**crystalsoda1**

**NOW! I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed! (Everyone will only be mentioned once!)**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**crystalsoda1**

**monkey96207**

**whoopi123**

**yummy42**

**Codex**

**Brakayla1661**

**Cailey**

**Wadeyboy**

**Wansapanataym**

**TunaLuna7739**

**Monica313**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**awesome girl**

**brakayla1273**

**viet girl14**

**Dog lover234**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**Marlee**

**Golden Love**

**rebelliousshays **

**JamesBond2.0**

**martinnikolov12**

**LuvPeaceCandy**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I also decided to thank those who favorited and followed! Favorites first! Thank you to:**

**soul searcher 98**

**Welpie**

**SGJBMCfan98**

**Princess-Girl12**

**Kicklover**

**Kaitie787**

**Hinata001**

**Golden Love**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**14brash**

**NOW THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS!**

**whoopi123**

**viet girl14**

**rebelliousshays**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**monkey96207**

**martinnikolov12**

**crystalsoda1**

**brakayla1273**

**Welpie**

**Sorry I Just Did**

**SGJBMCfan98**

**ProgKiller**

**Princess-Girl12**

**LuvPeaceCandy**

**Kim Crawford**

**Kicklover**

**Kaitie787**

**Hinata001**

**Dr. Dog-Fax-Lover**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH! And remember: Review and tell me what you think of Leah!**


	15. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hello, fan fiction friends! I'm sad to say that I will be gone for about ten days or so! My school is doing something called the ten day challenge, and I'm one of few who accepted. The ten day challenge is an event where you stay away from electronics for ten days. I'm scared, but I hope I can do it! So, wish me luck! I'm very sorry that I won't be updating… I do love this story! **

**I also wanted to add another thank you to my reviewers! You guys are the reason I love this site so much! You're one of the reasons it'll be hard to stay away… I'm ready though!**

**Wish me luck! **

**Sincerely,**

**MikaylaMakoola**


	16. Chapter 15- A Family Chat

**Chapter 15- **

**A/N: YEAH-YAH! I did it! Woo-hoo! Okay… Um… Right…. I guess you guys deserve a chapter for all the excellent moral support! Yup. Let's go, shall we?**

Brady POV-

I followed Lanny down to the dungeon. I nearly tripped on the spiral staircase because my foot got caught on a cobweb. The main area in the dungeon was musty, and I tried not to breathe in. Dust swam around in the air. Leah coughed, and shivered. I felt bad for her, even though she was the reason we were down here.

Lanny spun around as we reached the spot where the prisoners were held. He glared at me, his beady little eyes reminding me of a weasel's. He puffy hair led me to think troll, though. But it was decided when I saw his ferocious expression. Lanny reminded me of an angry chipmunk. He was even the right size! His chipmunk-like mouth opened, and I expected to hear chirping. Instead I heard anger, sadness, determination, and… hope.

"So. The two of you know something about my sister. I'm going to tell you what I know, and you can fill in the blanks. Got it?"

I was a little surprised. Knowing Lanny, I thought he would torture us. Not that he was mean, just that the kid had weird hobbies.

"When I was two, my dad abandoned me. He took my sister somewhere else. She's lived without me for years, and may be dead. As far as I know she hates me as much as I hate the kings. Now, YOUR TURN."

I blinked, not sure what to say. As I was about to claim we knew nothing about his sister, Leah spoke softly.

"When you were two, the king's mother and father went missing. Your mother went missing as well. Your dad left with your sister, Leah, because he was afraid. He was afraid that your mother would never return and he would have to live with it. If he fled, he would never know. He was also afraid that you had became far too evil for him to handle. Apparently you were led to evil by some previous king turned fish? I don't know… Leah and your father, Leonard, went to live deep in the jungle at the foot of the dark side. She's lived without you for years, but spent every waking moment either hunting, or wondering what you were like and if you were okay. She's not dead. She doesn't hate you at all, but is slightly disappointed by the fact that you truly are evil. She's also disappointed by the fact that you hate the kings, one of which really isn't that bad." Leah snuck a glance at me. "And that's everything you need to know."

He stood, mouth agape, staring at the young girl. Her mind was set, and I could tell that wig was coming off. I grabbed Leah's arm and twirled her so she was facing me.

"What did you just do? If you give your identity away, mine goes too!" I was panicked. I couldn't go back to being some pompous brat that gets whatever he wants.

Leah glared at me. "Brady, think about someone other than yourself! A mature person would make the sacrifice!"

I sighed. I knew she was right. "Okay Lee. Do what you need to do."

As Leah turned back around to face him, Lanny looked shocked. "How do you know so much about my sister?"

Leah beamed as she took in her older brother. "Because. We're really good friends."

"What?" Lanny and I shouted together.

"Leah, what are you doing?" I growled.

"How do you know her?" Lanny yelled.

Leah just laughed. "Look Lanny. I told you what you need to know, so you mind letting me out of this dungeon?"

His scowled deepened. "Not until you take me to my sister."

"What? I can't!" She began to plead with him. "Lanny please…"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "No, but I tell you what. Why don't I motivate you? Here's your motivation: You don't show me, and your brother will suffer the consequences." He seized my arms in a threatening way.

I gulped. Uh-oh.

Leah glared at him intensely. You could see the fire in her eyes beneath the contacts. She began to walk towards Lanny until she had him backed up against the wall. She stood up a little straighter so they were about the same height. Her expression was one of pure fury.

"NO ONE THREATENS MITCHEL BUT _**ME!**_" Leah roared.

Lanny's eyes got huge. His furious look turned to one of fear. As he began to stutter, I couldn't help but notice how he never loosened his grip on me.

"Please don't hurt me!" He squeaked pathetically. For some reason it made me think of Boomer.

Leah, unlike her brother, had something I call niceness. Most people call it sympathy. She hesitated, her fist hovering in midair. The fire in her eyes dimmed to more of a piteous gleam. She took a hesitant step back and looked at him, as if debating what to do. That was a mistake.

Lanny swipe-kicked her legs, causing her back to collide with the ground. The poor girl stood, looking up at Lanny with a slight hint of worry in her eyes. Lanny towered over her, a triumphant look in his eyes. He held up a key. She looked down and saw there was a chain tying her to the wall.

"Bye Emily." He spat. "Hope you decide to tell me where Leah is. If you don't… someone could get hurt!" He glanced at me cruelly, as to indicate who that 'someone' was.

He pulled me out of the main dungeon into a separate room. Throwing me into a cell, he cackled evilly. "Sorry Mitchel. I guess you're out of luck. Until your little sister fesses up, you're stuck here. Too bad." His watch emitted a shrill beeping noise. "Uh-oh, I'm late! Have you seen my scheme case?" He searched the room before appearing to remember something and rushing out.

I sat alone in my cell. This sucked. How was I supposed to get out of here without Leah exposing herself? It was clear she didn't want to! That and… I don't want to have to tell Lanny who I am. He's plenty trustworthy, but if I tell him Leah will think it's okay to tell anyone she wants, and that would be bad. Sighing, I looked through the bars. It seemed as if there really was no way out.

**A/N: So? Like it? Dislike it? What'd you think? Your reviews do matter to me! That's why I'm going to thank my lovely reviewers for all the ideas, and especially the moral support! YOU GUYS ROCK! Extra special thanks to:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**brakayla1273**

**Nicolive**

**Dog lover234**

**Guest**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**humanusscriptor**

**Iluvstories3232**

**A/N: Happy Superbowl everyone! GO RAVENS! Just kidding, I'm impartial. Good luck to whoever's team you want to win.**


	17. Chapter 16- Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 16- **

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! The Ravens won! YES! Haha, still impartial. I just like to say I like the Ravens because the kids in my class don't. Yay difference! Kay. So, uh, story time!**

Brady POV- 

I stared through the bars. How was I supposed to get out of here? Examining the situation like a mature adult, I tried to think. Okay… What would the old me do? What would the immature, dependent, rude, snotty, king do? It came to me. I would yell "MASON!"

As soon as I thought of it, it became hard to hold back. The cry fought to escape my mouth, still a reflex. I squeezed my lips together, holding it in. Swallowing, I tried to think of another option. I could call for Mikayla! No, no… No depending on anyone else to get me out of this situation. My problem, my solution. Frowning, I heard Leah scream from the other room. It was a loud, piercing noise that shook me from my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and began to think calmly and rationally. Okay, what do I know about this room?

I looked around, seeing it through new eyes. Everything was cement. The floors, the walls, the ceiling. So, there was no way to dig or tunnel out. And forget barging through the walls with brute force. I was strong, but not that strong. I decided to reassess. I noted that the door between this room and the room Leah was in was not closed all the way. It was ajar by about a centimeter. So all I had to do was escape my cell.

I glanced around the cell. The bars were about as thick as my arm, and they were about three inches apart. There was a big lock on the front of the door, but no key in sight. I sighed. All there was in the cell was an old, dusty light bulb, and a wooden bench. There was also a metal toilet in the corner.

As Leah let out another blood-curdling screech, I realized something. If I could hear her, she could hear me.

"Emily!" I yelled.

She went quiet. A minute went by before I heard the quiet, "Mitchel?"

"Yeah." I stated. "Emily, you're chained to the wall, right?"

"Yep." She sighed.

I felt the wheels in my head start to turn. "Emily, I'm sure Lanny's nearby. If you start wailing that you have to… well… pee, we can get Lanny to come down here. I have a plan from there."

I heard her stand up. "LANNY!" She shrieked. "LANNY, I HAVE TO PEEEEE!"

Listening, I could tell the troll boy had just ran in. "Not on my dungeon floor! It currently smells like tortured people and despair! I don't want it smelling like pee too!"

"THEN LET ME GO PEE!" Leah stomped her foot.

It went silent for a minute while Lanny thought. Finally I heard him unlock her. "There's a toilet in your brother's cell… Come on."

Lanny came in, pulling a beaming Leah behind him. He unlocked my cell, but pinned me to the wall. Leah pretended to walk to the toilet, but as soon as Lanny was focused on me she let out a battle cry and began punching and kicking him.

"You rotten, bitter, evil little creep! Do you have any idea how much pain your dad is in? He doesn't know where you are, he doesn't know if you're alive, he doesn't know if you're fully evil! All he knows is that you're not with him! And here you are, HIS SON, the son of a great man, trying to lock up two innocent people! If your father knew he would be ashamed!" She growled.

As soon as she finished talking, Lanny froze. "You don't understand." He asserted, releasing me. He turned to face her. "All my life I was stuck on this nasty little island, by myself. All my life I had no clue what my family was like. When I finally got to meet some of my only living relatives they were these stupid kings that had no idea about how to tie their own shoes, let alone run an island. My whole life my only friend was a fat talking fish, that happens to be evil. So who am I supposed to listen to? Some idiots that nearly destroy our island once a week or my best friend? And now I meet these siblings, one of which claims to know where my sister is. Don't you think I want to meet her? I may be evil, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have a family. A group of people that actually cares about me. You know where I can find that, but you won't tell me. So what am I supposed to do? I want my family. I want to know my sister. Can't you at least tell me that?"

Leah looked stricken. A small crystalline tear ran down her cheek, and she bit her lip. "Lanny, I-"

"Forget it!" He everything but yelled. "Just GO!"

I was about to leave, when Leah stopped me. She looked Lanny straight in the eye, and rose her hand to her head. She ripped the wig off with such speed, I almost blinked and missed it. Pulling out the contacts, she stared at the boy that was her brother.

"Lanny, don't you think I want to know my brother?" She whispered.

His mouth dropped. "L-Leah?"

She nodded.

He blinked about five times. He began to pale, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He hit the floor a minute later.

"He fainted." I muttered.

Leah shrugged. "I don't care. He needed to know the truth, Brady."

Biting my knuckle, I tried not to let my thoughts wander.

Truthfully, I was scared. What if Lanny put two and two together and got four? Or worse, got FIVE? If he got four, he would realize that I wasn't who I said I was. If he got five he would realize that Emily's only brother was him, so I couldn't be her brother. If he got five and that struck him, then he would also figure that Mitchel Norman didn't exist. Then he would know I was someone in hiding. I had to hope that he wouldn't get SIX. Because if he got six, he would also know that there was only one person on the island who was in hiding.

This is why I hate math.

**A/N: So? Sorry for the wait, I was really busy this week. Oh, and I've been getting a lot of questions about the challenge. It was very hard, but it made it better knowing I got to come back to all these wonderful reviews! My inbox was flooded! YAY! SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**nicolive**

**crystalsoda1**

**Cailey**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**JamesBond2.0**

**Dog lover234**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**humanusscriptor**

**Marlee**

**brakayla1273**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Codex**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 17- The Prophecy

**Chapter 17- The Prophecy**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I got a great idea for a chapter… So here we go! Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter's rushed, or confusing. I'm kind of tired… Just be warned: This chappie is a little out there.**

Lanny POV-

The last thing I remember was seeing that obnoxious girl whip off her wig. As she did, it struck me. That girl, that devious, hotheaded, freak of a girl was my sister. The shock of it caused me to faint.

I awoke about a minute later. It was strange, though… I wasn't in the dungeon, or anywhere else I would recognize. Glancing around, I realized I was in a vast field. But not like a field of wheat, or a field you would see in nature. No, this was almost identical to a football field. All it was missing were the markings on the field and the goalposts.

I looked up and saw that today was perfect weather. No clouds, shining sun, purple sky… Whoa, whoa, whoa… I backed up and took another look. Sure enough, the sky was a deep, royal purple.

"What the heck?" I asked angrily.

My voice sounded very faint at first, but as it echoed it grew louder until it was almost a scream. I covered my ears, trying to block out the noise.

As soon as it faded away, I reassessed my surroundings. There were tall bleachers and stands all around. I was practically in a basin, like at one of those football games Americans love.

Suddenly, my eyelids began to droop. I fought to stay awake, but my legs turned to jelly. I rubbed my face. Something in the back of my mind was urgently alerting me not to fall asleep. I knew that if I did, there was a chance I wouldn't wake up.

"I can't sleep!" I yelled.

The noise escalated quicker than last time. By the five second mark it was a deafening roar. My ears felt like they were about to start bleeding. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that if I couldn't see this nightmare it would be gone.

As the wave of loudness increased, I could tell my consciousness was slipping away.

"Help me…" I whispered to no one. "Help me."

Immediately, the racket came to a halt. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. After I was about a foot off the ground, I dared to open my eyes. When I did so, I noticed I was standing upright in the air. I also took note of the fact that orange clouds had formed in the purple sky. The stands had been filled.

I squinted at the people in the bleachers. Some of them I knew. My grandma was there, as was my grandpa. I saw Leah and my buffoonish cousins, sitting with a tall redheaded boy. Behind them was their mom. Next to her was what I knew immediately to be my mom. As my eyes grazed the faces of everyone, I came to a conclusion: They were all my relatives. My _family_.

A blue cloud of smoke shot up from behind me. As everyone began to cheer, I spun around to see two identical men. They were vaguely familiar…

I saw the picture of King Kunu and Queen Annabella in my mind's eye.

"You're King Kunu!" I blurted. "My uncle!"

One of them nodded. "Yes."

I furrowed my not-at-all-bushy eyebrows. "But then… Why are there two of you?"

"I'm your dad." The one on the left answered. "We're here to help you Lanny."

My confused half-smile turned into a frown. Automatically, my arms crossed. I glared at the two men in front of me. "I don't need help." I spat. "Especially not from a dead guy and the idiot who abandoned me."

I expected to see hurt on their faces. I thought they would leave. Instead, all I saw was sympathy. My dad reached out and set a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. "Lanny-"

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

He released me hesitantly, but refused to break eye-contact. "Lanny, please, it's about Leah."

Though I was worried for her, I decided not to show that I gave two shakes of a waka's tail about in. "So? I don't care about that brat."

"Yes you do." King Kunu butt in. "You can't lie to us, Lanny. We know you care, and we know you're scared. Just stop trying to be Mr. Tough Guy and listen."

I pursed my lips, but decided to stop talking. My dad grinned his approval.

"Okay. So here's the deal. There's another reason I took Leah with me."

The once chaotic crowd grew still. Their shouts halted.

I just glared at him, so he continued.

"Leah is my second-born child." He said quietly.

As the whole crowd gasped, I rolled my eyes. "SO?"

He sighed. "It's a long story…"

"I have time!" I nearly shouted.

"Okay. Well, it all started when I was about your cousins' age. Your uncle had left to become a better king. During that time period I was sure that he was in hiding, a little like someone else we won't mention. Anyways, I was king, since I was second-in-line. While I was ruling the kingdom like the tyrant I wanted to be, I came across an old lady." He began.

Tilting my head, I began to listen more intently than before.

He smiled at my acceptance and continued. "I found her while ordering my servants around the castle. She was sitting in the throne. When she saw me, she began to cackle maniacally. I ordered her out and her toad like grin widened. The more rude I was to her, the happier she got. Until finally, I called her an old hag without a reason to live. This wiped the smile off her face.

" 'You wicked little boy!' She screeched. 'How could you rule our kingdom without a speck of humility, sympathy, compassion or brains?'

"I shrugged. I told her I didn't care what a witch like her thought. This made her scowl. 'Witch indeed…' She croaked.

"Suddenly there was a flash. I stared at her. She had doubled in height, and was now immensely beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair rolled down her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were purple, the same color as the sky right now. She pulled out a delicate silver wand. She rapped me over the head and recited:

"'Neh dos capea es bura ze corz vi sart.'

"I learned later this meant 'when second child is born, your bad fortune shall begin.'

"This worried me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. About five years later, Leah was born. The night she was born, the witch appeared to me in a dream. She told me something that I know now to be a prophecy.

"'The wrist of the child is the key.

To stop you from paying what you owe me.

If you can't unlock it with brain or brawn,

Use the method of he who's learning to embrace the dawn.

Seventeen years from the day the curse starts,

Will be the day

That I stop her heart.

You must now find the three that are meant to save,

A girl is smart, cunning and brave.

One who persists through the thick and the thin,

All because he believes in a strange best friend.

And one who will be learning to do what you failed to do.

This is the one who will save your sweet beau.

The day that she fades, is the day that the child

Will transform into something that isn't nearly as mild.

So look closely, oh Leonard.

Left no rock unturned

For if the three aren't found,

All you love,

Will be burned."

I felt something click in the back of my mind. "Dad…" I said quietly. "Dad, that witch has mom."

As a tear ran down his face, he nodded. "Yeah she does. She has your aunt and uncle too. And they'll all seize to exist, as will Leah if you can't figure this out."

"How am I supposed to do that? According to that stupid prophecy everyone's gone when she turns seventeen!"

He swallowed. "That means you have three months. Good luck, son. Just find the other two. You can do it…"

Everything began to fade. "Wait! You can't go! I need you ! I need you…."

Then? I woke up.

**A/N: What'd you think? Another twist from the mind of me! Okay. Extra special thanks to:**

**Princess-Girl12**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Guest or JamesBond2.0 (I guess they were the same person this time! XD)**

**Dog lover234**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**Nicolive**

**Cailey**

**Thank you guys so much! It really means a lot to me! Oh, and I just wanted to ask you guys: What did you think of this chapter? I really need to know what I should do different or keep doing! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 1-Discoveries

**Chapter 18-**

Lanny POV-

When I woke up, I saw two figures near me. One sitting, one standing. A girl and a boy. It took me a minute to remember who they were. Leah and Mitchel. Mitchel flashed me a relieved grin.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He beamed. "That's great!"

Leah looked as if she had been sitting there, awake, for days. There were bags under her brown eyes. Her dark red hair was tousled and messy. I noticed the way that when she got up, she stretched. It seemed as if her every muscle was sore. "Hey Lanny." She yawned.

"How long was I out?" I skipped the idle chitchat. It was useless in my opinion.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "You've been asleep for two days."

I gulped. "Great." I muttered sarcastically.

Mitchel eyed me nervously. "So, uh, now that you know where your sister is, can we leave this stinky, musty dungeon?"

"You know…" I began. "Leah can. I know who she is. She's MY sister. You hear that? Mine. I know I don't have a brother. Which means she can't be your sister. So that leaves me with a question." I got in his face and widened my eyes evilly. "Who are YOU?"

Brady POV-

Please don't ask me who I am. Please don't ask me who I am. Please don't ask me who I am. Please don't ask me-

"Who are YOU?" He thundered.

Darn.

My eyes flitted over to Leah, who had began pacing nervously. She wasn't getting me out of this one. "Who am I?" I asked, trying to stall. "Well… My name is Mitchel Norman, my great great great great great uncle is the Shaman, my favorite color is red, I like all flavors of cake, I'm seventeen years old, I-"

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "I meant, who are you REALLY?"

I took a deep breath. "Lanny. I guess it's time you know. My name isn't Mitchel Norman, I'm not related to the Shaman, my favorite color is black, I like all flavors of cake, and I'm seventeen years old." I admitted.

"SO WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He screamed.

I swallowed and tugged at my collar. "Well, uh, it's actually-"

"Lanny we know you're down there!" I heard a loud bellow from the upstairs.

Lanny gulped. "Hold that thought."

He grabbed Leah's arm and yanked her over to the wall. He pushed a nail in the cement and a trapdoor popped open. Rushing through it, he yelled. "This isn't over! I will be back!" The trapdoor shut behind him.

A few seconds later Mikayla and Mason came racing in. They stopped when they saw me.

"I thought he was hurting you." Mikayla said quietly.

"Mitchel? Are you all right?" Mason scratched his head in confusion.

I stared at Mikayla. "I'm good."

Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck. "I was so scared!"

Mason pulled her away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA."

I gaped at the girl in front of me. Her tear-filled eyes were like that of a doe. A soft brown, but big and beautiful. I watch her slightly wavy hair sway as her dad yanked her back. "Mikayla…" I began.

"You listen here." Mason started out quiet, but his voice rose rapidly. "I never trusted you. My daughter doesn't seem to care that you know where our king is, but I DO. Got it? So back away from her! As far as I'm concerned, you are public enemy NUMBER ONE. So: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Mikayla bit her lip. Her dad began pulling her up the stairs. As she went up, she made eye contact. She quickly mouthed, 'Brady, I know.' before she was completely out of my vision.

Lanny POV-

Leah and I weaved through the underground maze I had discovered a few years ago. At the final intersection you could either go right to the dark side or left to the light side. I gestured for her to follow me to the left.

"Come on…" I whispered gently.

I was having a hard time focusing. Something was pounding through my head at light speed. A few of my dad's words were not being processed very well by my brain.

'_That means you have three months. Good luck, son. Just find the other two. You can do it.' _

It passed through my head another time. '_Just find other two.'_

I continued to lead Leah as it went for another round. This time it was a lot clearer. '_the other two.' _

Oh my badness, why didn't I see this before? '_THE OTHER TWO.'_

There were supposed to be three… So if I had to find _the other two _then that meant there was one I didn't need to find. That one was me. I was one of the three. I heard my dad's voice in my head.

"Now you're getting it!" He laughed.

I frowned as Leah and I came out onto the light side. "Leah, you can rest by that palm tree."

"Okay."

I could tell she knew I meant business, because she didn't even argue with me about it. She just sat down obediently. I appreciated it, so I flashed her a strained smile. My brain relayed the prophecy back to me. I face palmed. It was so obvious! I mean:

_One who persists through the thick and the thin, all because he believes in a strange best friend._

That was obviously me! I was very persistent in my conquest to conquer Kinkow. And the main reason I was so ready to weather through it all for a prize I wasn't always sure was worth it, was Yamakoshi. A talking fish. My best friend.

Well, that was easy. Now all I need to do is find the others. Please, let them be less hidden than Leah was. I really need them. I need Leah to live.

**A/N: Hey! What'd you think of my newest twist? Man, I love messing with you guys! Haha I'm so mean! Just kidding, I just like to foreshadow a little, and keep you in suspense. How else must I keep you reading? All right. EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Dog lover234**

**humanusscriptor**

**JamesBond2.0**

**Codex**

**Codex**

**Cailey**

**Princess-Girl12**

**Nicolive**

**Thank you guys! I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you!**


	20. Chapter 19- Brakayla and family moments

**Chapter 19-**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you? Good! Well, uh, I'm going to tell the story now… This chapter's mostly Bra-Kayla, since I haven't really had very much of it so far.**

Brady POV-

I stood, frozen in the dungeon. She knew… She knew. She KNEW?

A million questions rushed through my mind. How long has she known? How did she find out? Does anyone else know? Is she going to tell anyone else? What happens if she does?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Stop!" I ordered myself. "Just stop…"

"Stop what?" A quiet voice came down the stairs.

It was followed by a familiar brunette. That shiny hair of hers was resting on her shoulders, in waves. Highlights of caramel popped out against her regular color. Her eyes were soft, and showed concern.

I watched her glide down the stairwell. Her long, flowing white nightgown made me think of an angel. Her tan skin glowed. As she got closer, I took a step back. I turned my head. I was ashamed. I had let my guard down, and now she knew. She truly got it. But I was worried. Did she understand the magnitude of my situation? Understand how important this was?

"Brady…" She whispered.

I cringed. As she reached out to grab my hand, I pulled away like a spooked horse.

She sighed. "I am so sorry, Brady."

I winced again, like I used to when I had to call Boomer 'my king'. "Stop calling me that." My voice rang out, and I was surprised by the harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." She didn't seem as startled. "Listen-"

"How did you find out? Was I really that obvious?" I cut in.

She shook her head.

"Which slip-up was it? Was my guard really down that low?" I asked, my voice beginning to shake.

Again, a slight shake of the head.

I felt a hot tear go down my face in frustration. It trailed down my face and splashed against the concrete. I pulled up my fist and went to hit the wall.

Mikayla reacted quickly. Her hand stopped my fist in midair. For a second, it was a power struggle. Me attempting to push my hand forward, and her standing strong. We stood there, eyes locked, hands almost intertwined.

"Let me." I growled, getting even more angry.

She rolled her hazel eyes. "Brady, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

"Stop calling me that." I spat.

"No."

We both dropped our hands. I searched her eyes, but I saw no fury, no frustration, and no annoyance. I saw kindness, caring, patience, and…

Love.

"Mikayla." I spoke, never breaking eye contact. "How did you know it was me? Under the wig? Under the contacts? How did you see the me I was trying to hide from you? Did the immature, annoying, stupid me STILL stick out? How is it you were able to see it?"

A small, gentile smile flickered across her lips. "Brady, no matter what the disguise, or situation. No matter how you are acting, or what you are wearing. No matter what you say, or do, or don't say, or don't do. The truth is Brady: I would know you _anywhere._

My mouth dropped open. "Really?"

She nodded. For a second, I saw a look of hesitation. But in the next instant, her arms were around my neck and her lips were pressed to mine.

It was shocking. For a moment, I just stood there. I was going to kiss her back, but she pulled away.

"Mikayla you-"

She held up a hand, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Listen…" She muttered.

I listened intently. Sure enough, I heard footsteps. "Who is it?"

"Boomer." She responded automatically.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "Eight years of guard training."

"True." I agreed.

The footsteps were coming towards us. Mikayla smiled. "Don't worry. He's heading for the kitchen. It's actually right past the dungeon."

Sure enough, the steps faded. I stared at her.

"Mikayla you kissed me." I said, shocked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

I smiled and teased, "I thought I was King Creepy."

She looked thoughtful. "So did I."

As I was about to respond she just laughed and rushed up the stairs. I watched her leave, and wondered what the heck just happened. I stared outside and prayed it wasn't a dream.

Leah POV-

"Lanny?" I asked quizzically. "Are you done thinking?"

He opened his eyes. For once, I saw calm. He seemed extremely relaxed. Making eye contact, he nodded.

"Yeah Lee, I'm done."

I read the look on his face. "Lanny."

"Mmm-hmm." He answered.

"Did he tell you?" I questioned fearfully. "Do you know?"

"Did who tell me what?"

I bit my lip. "Dad. Did you have the vision dream about dad?"

His eyes widened. "Lee, how do you know about that? Did you have it too? Do you know about… you?"

I nodded slowly. "Lanny, a few years ago I had a dream about our whole family. Everyone but you. They said you would experience the same thing after I met you. I learned about the prophecy, my fate, and that I can only be saved if three people work together. I've figured out you're one of them. I also have figured out that I have the key to unlocking them all. The only problem is that I can't tell you…"

"Leah! You have to tell me! We have to say you!" He panicked.

I shook my head. "No… I literally can't tell you! It's a part of the curse on me. Anything I figure out on my own must be kept a secret. You have to discover it on my own. It's a line of the prophecy, though. Pay careful attention to the prophecy, Lanny. It'll guide you through everything."

He nodded. "Leah, I'll do my best to figure it out. I promise."

I gazed up at him, my brown eyes filled with tears. "Lanny… Please hurry. I don't want to die."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the Bra-Kayla in this chapter! Also hope you're all fearing for Leah… Frankly, so am I! Okay… EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Dog lover234**

**KikiPond**

**Crystalsoda1**

**JamesBond2.0**

**humanusscriptor**

**Cailey**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**Nicolive**

**Codex**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**


	21. Chapter 20- New Discoveries

**Chapter 20-**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! First our internet was out, then school got in the way. Well, enjoy!**

Lanny POV-

I gazed at my sister as we walked. We were headed to a place only I knew. It was very late. As she looked up at me with dewy eyes, my mind did a double-take. All of a sudden, I saw a little Leah. Her deep brown eyes were bigger, and her hair fell around her shoulders.

A slight breeze ruffled her untamable red mane. Her lacy white dress swayed slightly as we walked.

I tried not to gape at the sweet, trusting, innocent, young girl next to me. She reached out to me, and I gently took her small hand in mine. As we continued to progress side by side, she tugged on the corner of my shirt.

"Lanny…" She begged quietly.

I looked down at her, feeling something I had never felt before. Love. "Yes Leah?"

She stared at me before holding her other hand out to me. I stared at it confused. "I don't understand…" I told her.

She rolled her dark eyes. "Ugh!" She sighed. Then she let go of my hand and pointed to her wrist.

"What?" I asked, not getting it.

"Look!" She insisted.

I lowered my eyes to her tiny wrist. My heart began to beat. Inscribed right before her delicate little hands were five Kinkowan runes. They were an iridescent blue. I gasped. As I crouched down to get a better look, she vanished.

In her place was the older Leah. Her gaze was almost stony, but at the same time grateful. I knew she was glad she hadn't been discovered by Mason.

Something struck me. I glanced at her. "Leah." I was surprised I could speak. "Your wrist."

Leah's eyes got huge. "W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"Leah, let me see your wrist." My voice was cold.

Her fingers wrapped around it, as she anxiously shook her head. "No. No. No, no, no, no. NO."

My eyes narrowed. "Leah! Please, I need to see it…"

"Name one reason." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"_The wrist of the child is the key, to stop you from paying what you owe me_." A cool, calm voice came out of me. One I knew wasn't my own.

Leah was shell-shocked. "I-I-I guess…"

Her hand pulled away to reveal a glowing wrist. The little hieroglyphs were ornate, and gleaming the same blue I saw in my vision-ish-thingy.

"Do you know what they mean?" I asked without looking up.

"N-No… But uh, there's someone who would…" She spoke hesitantly.

"Who?" I sounded greedy and desperate.

"The Shaman." She answered.

Oh great…

Brady POV-

I checked my watch. A quarter past one. In the morning. "Great…" I muttered sarcastically.

Sneaking through the castle took a lot of energy. I crept around a corner to the throne room. I couldn't face Mikayla now that she knows who I really am, I mean that's why I went into disguise. As I tiptoed out the door, I ran into a blonde girl. Seeing me, she blushed. Her green eyes were like perfect emeralds. She was wearing a turquoise jacket, black jeans, and a blue shirt. Her golden hair was up in a high ponytail, a turquoise flower was at the clasp of it.

"'Scuse me!" She giggled. "Where you headed to?"

I looked down. "Anywhere but here."

"Can I come with? I'm kind of on my own here." She seemed hopeful before adding, "Oh, and I'm Cassidy."

I bit my lip. "Well, uh, I guess so. My name's Mitchel."

She nodded. "Okay Mitchel. I guess we should get going, if we want to leave before everyone else wakes up."

"Right. Let's get headed that way. I have someone I need to stop and talk to, if that's okay with you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah of course!" She sounded caring. "Whoever you need to talk to. I'm just here to be a tagalong of sorts."

I smiled. "S'okay. I just wasn't expecting company."

Her beautiful green eyes met my fake-blue ones. "You know what? Neither was I."

I had a feeling that meant more than I could ever understand, it was just something in the way she said it.

As we started to head towards the dark side, Cassidy let out a wistful sigh. "You know, that castle was the closest thing I'd ever had to a home."

I tilted my head thoughtfully. "Mine too."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Her voice was soft. I felt her soft hand in mine.

I gave it a little squeeze. "It really is."

She squeezed it back and we continued to walk, in a comfortable silence.

It was weird how at home I felt with this girl. Though she looked like the giggly, shallow type, there was something more. Something deeper. Something I didn't quite understand… It was like she was smarter than she appeared.

I tried to shake it off. I of all people should understand how appearances could be misleading. My life was now misleading people with my looks. I just couldn't comprehend if this girl was the same way…

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I was in a rush to get something out and wanted to leave it at a cliffy. My bad. Extra special thanks to:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Nicolive**

**BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**Dog lover234**

**Codex**

**LoveShipper **

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**LoveShipper**

**First Hero of Olympus**

**Marlee**

**Cailey**

**Princess-Girl12**

**Guest**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! TWO **_**HUNDRED **_**REVIEWS? That's amazing! You guys rock! Thank you so much!**


	22. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


	23. Chapter 21- Lots of Problems

**Chapter 21- **

**A/N: WOW. It has been FOREVER since I last updated. Do you guys even remember me? Yeah, I'm MikaylaMakoola and I write stories and then forget to finish them! But have no fear, I will finish this story! However, I have some sad news, that I will tell you about after the end of this chapter. Anyways, I better get onto the story!**

Leah POV-

"Lanny, are you sure it's a good idea to go all the way to Kipi-Kipi? I mean, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you can't drive a boat." I tried desperately to convince my brother that sailing to Kipi-Kipi was a bad idea.

Unfortunately, he was as hard-headed as he was crazy. "Leah, we're going." He said shortly.

I sighed. "Lanny you don't understand. I don't know much about my wrist, but I think you should know that-"

"LEAH."

I was getting frustrated. "Lanny, LISTEN. The hieroglyphs, they-"

"Leah, stop. You're not changing my mind. We're getting the Shaman to translate them, and that's that."

"But Lanny-"

Again, he cut me off. "NO."

I stopped walking. We were on our way to a secret cave where Lanny apparently kept some boat he used to use to travel between the islands and get the villagers to hate the kings. I could see it, just a few yards ahead of us, concealed by vines.

"Lanny, please just hear me out." I attempted to reason with him. He had to know the dark truth behind the burden I carried.

He refused to acknowledge me, continuing to walk. I had admired his persistence in the past, but now it was just outright annoying. Why did my brother have to share my stubbornness? Why couldn't he be more amiable? Oh wait… I must have forgotten. It's Lanny.

I caught up with him just as we got to the cave. It was then I felt the atmosphere. It was cold and unforgiving. The vines were an unsightly black with ruby red thorns. There was something dark about them. I studied them for a second and that's when I saw it. The shimmer. A light, misty, glittery veil that rippled down the vines. It was gone so quickly, that if you blinked, you would have missed it.

It was called a shimmer. It's what happens if a place is enchanted with a dark magic. The magic affects everything, and when you see it, it comes off as a slight sparkle. Nothing that would alarm you. However, if an area was shimmering, it usually meant the spell was transferable. You see, in order for a proper shimmer to take place, there has to be excess enchantment. The problem with it is that if you don't know what's taking place, you'll feel oddly compelled to touch the shimmering area.

And of course, Lanny had no idea that his secret cave had been taken over by evil with an insatiable hunger. He just saw a twinkle. A very inviting twinkle.

I watched in horror as Lanny's eyes glazed over. Slowly, his hand reached out. So did the vine. The thorn was more than ready to meet him in the middle. The closer it got to Lanny, the brighter the vine glowed. It went from a raven black to a shining silver. It could sense that it had found someone who was equally evil and good, which was a rare find.

"Lanny NO!" I screamed. Pushing him away, I watched as he landed safely on the ground, a few feet away. I also watched as the thorn that had been set for Lanny's hand plunged into my side instead. I felt my brain get fuzzy and my sight as well. I knew it happened in less than a second, but it felt like an hour before my vision went black.

Brady POV-

"Okay Cassidy." We stopped outside a very familiar hut at the edge of the dark side. "This is my stop. So, I need to talk to someone inside. Are you coming with, or do you want to wait here?"

The blonde girl had been by my side the whole eight hours we'd been walking. It was almost ten in the morning now, which meant it was time to seek a place to rest. Cassidy seemed to notice I was planning on staying in the house, so she nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to come with. Is that okay with you?" She asked, almost meekly.

I nodded, no hesitance at all. Normally I'd be reluctant to introduce someone to Uncle Leonard, but there was something different about Cassidy. Within a few hours I had felt like I had known her for a year. It was so easy to be comfortable with her. She made me forget all I had left behind… almost.

Most of it. All except Mikayla. She was still in my head. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I had thought about turning back, until I remembered she was why I had left. Both times. She was the one thing I had yet to tell Cassidy about. To do that felt like betrayal. To tell a girl I may like about the girl I may have loved? It just felt wrong.

Mikayla was also the reason I couldn't bring myself to say I loved Cassidy. It felt like cheating. I mean, yeah, Mikayla and I never dated. But I had fallen in love with her, and I felt like I could never feel that way about another girl. Unfortunately, I was afraid it was going to happen with Cassidy, and I didn't want to go down that road again. Ever again.

"Let's go."

I walked up to the door to my uncle's house. I quickly knocked. It stayed silent. I sighed.

"He's such a stubborn old man." I muttered.

Cassidy looked confused. "Who is this again?" She asked.

"My uncle." I pounded on the door once again, starting to act more like myself. "HELLO? I know you're in there! Open up!"

He kept quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Mitchel." I said simply.

Immediately, the door swung open. He stood at the door, his cloak on. It nearly concealed his face completely. It shrouded him in darkness, which I figured was a look he was fond of. Cassidy looked a little nervous. My uncle wasn't exactly a welcoming person after all.

"Mitchel. Who is this?" His voice sounded harsh and urgent.

"This is my friend Cassidy."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, slamming the door in her face. "What does she know? WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?"

"Dude! You just slammed the door in her face!" I protested.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What does she know, Brady?"

"Shhh! She doesn't know who I am! She just thinks I'm some random boy she met while leaving the castle. She said she used to work there. But look, I don't think that's really important. I told her you're my uncle, but she won't know who you are. No one does. We'll just say you look like the possibly late king. Okay?" I quickly tried to reassure him.

He nodded. "Okay." Then suddenly, he seemed to remember something. "Mitchel. Where's your cousin?"

I gulped. "Uh…"

"Mitchel."

"Lanny kind of kidnapped her and then they ran away." I summarized, leaving out the majority of the details.

My uncle's face went from irritation to rage in a flash. "BRADY PARKER. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE HISTORY OF STUPIDITY. HE COULD KILL HER. BE OUT FOR REVENGE. YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU MORON!"

That's when the door swung open to reveal a stunned looking Cassidy.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffies, but I needed a place to stop so I could tell you this. **

**After I complete my current stories, I will be retiring. I love writing for you guys, but it's hard to keep up. I have to update my stories, do my homework, study for my tests, practice my flute, and still have time to hang out with my friends. I just don't have time anymore. I may come back after school is out, but it's a very iffy thing. I have things I need to do in the summer as well. Summer is my family time. **

**I am so sorry to drop this bomb on you guys, that's really not fair to you. I just figured I'd warn you in advance. I've really loved writing with you guys and writing the last few chapter should be fun. **

**I think I'm going to change 'Deceitful Façade' to complete for now. I left it at a good enough spot. Thank you for being great readers and reviewers. Speaking of reviews, EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**


End file.
